Le Chat
by O Pacific
Summary: Après le CÉ, Artemis retrouve la mémoire.Chap 7 arrivé quoi déjà un an depuis l'autre... dsl
1. Prologue

Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que carabas mais j'essaie d'écrire une histoire qui a un début et une fin. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop durs. Si il y a des fautes de frappe, c'est pas de ma faute. EN TOUT CAS... j'espère que vous allez aimer parce que ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de me décider à l'écrire.  
  
Prologue  
  
Voici 3 ans que nos héros se sont séparés. Mais que c'est-il passé?  
  
Juliet a disparu de la vie des Fowls et de celle de Butler.   
  
ArtemisII a pris des cours de taekwondo et a failli vaincre Butler.Il a aussi connu ce qu'on appelle "puberté". C'est sûr puisqu'il a 16 ans.   
  
Butler cherche sa soeur.  
  
Et finalement, Mulch vit au Manoir, caché de M et Mme Fowl et même de Butler par Artemis. Mais pour le moment, il est dans une prison du Texas.  
  
Il y a juste ça pour le début. Mais si j'ai au moins 2 reviews, j'écris une autre partie. 


	2. à la recherche du mulch enfremé

Merci à alex472 de m'avoir répondu même si elle ne comprend pas le  
français. Thank you very much alex.Merci aussi à Chiruko que je connais  
très bien.  
  
J'ai réfléchi 2 secondes et je me suis rendue compte que vous ne pourriez  
rien dire avant d'avoir vu le premier chapitre. Alors je vous le donne.  
  
Je sais que le texte apparait bizarrement, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand  
vous n'avez que WordPad.  
  
P.S. Entre guillements, c'est la pensée des personnages et à la fin, c'est une phrase de la suite. ***********************************************************************  
À la recherche du Mulch enfermé  
  
QG des FAR, Haven-Ville  
  
Capitain Short était aucomble de la joie. Après trois ans de recherche, ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé. Le Commandant Root lui avait GENTIMENT dit qu'elle devait aller le chercher.  
  
-Où je dois aller?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Criminal Expert Detention, au Texas!, répondit brèvement le Commandant.  
  
"Il veut faire ça court. Beaucoup trop heureux pour parler.",se dit-elle avant de sortir." Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ce sera vite terminé."  
  
Si seulement elle avait su...  
  
Criminal Expert Detention  
  
Dark Angels est le nom le plus entendu des actualités. Qui sont-ils? Un groupe de cambrioleurs si expérimentés que la police n'arrive même pas à savoir qui ils sont. Ce groupe est composé du Chat, de l'Aigle et du Cobra. Le Chat, ayant l'équilibre et l'agilité de ce dernier, est un expert des arts matiaux et un pirate de l'informatique comme Aigle et Cobra. Ces deux derniers sont jumeaux mais n'ont rien n'à voir ensemble.  
  
-Dis-moi, Chat, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à sortir Arsène de prison?, questionna Aigle -Je lui dois beaucoup et c'est mon meilleur ami., répondit Chat sans même le regarder, trop occupé à mettre son habit de gardien.  
-C'est pas moi ton meilleur ami?, demanda Cobra.  
  
-Oui, mais Arsène a fait quelque chose que tu n'oserais jamais faire.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Le Chat lui envoya un regard froid des yeux bleu-noir et rajouta:  
  
-On ferait mieux de retourner à la mission.  
  
-Quel est le plan?, interroga Aigle.  
  
-Premièrement, arrêt de la génératrice. Deuxièment, coupure du courant. Troisièment, on va le chercher. Et quatrièment, sortie et fuite., expliqua- t-il en allumant son ordinateur portatif.  
  
-Tout le monde a son équipement.  
  
"Si seulement ils savaient ce qui nous relie Mulch et moi."  
  
-Holly, vous êtes sur place?, la voix de Foaly crépitait dans le haut- parleur du casque de Short.  
  
-C'est quoi ça? Il n'y a même pas de lumière., répondit Holly. "C'est quoi ça?" Foaly... "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Pourquoi ils..." Nous avons un problème.  
  
Conformément au plan, tout s'était bien passé. Les Dark Angels avaient pu s'introduire dans l'enceinte sans se faire remarquer.  
  
-Oû est-il?, demanda Cobra dans son micro.  
  
-Au quatrièment étage., informa Chat.  
  
Dans sa cellule, attendait Mulch Diggums alias Arsène Lutin. "Plus d'électricité, ils sont arrivés." Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Il l'a fait, Il est vene me chercher. Comme promis." La porte s'ouvrit. Il y avait trois jeunes gardiens.  
  
-Arèsne Lutin..., dit l'un des gardiens, il est le temps de faire une petite promenade.  
  
Mulch le reconnut aussitôt. Ce jeune homme-là, comment pouvait-il l'oublier. De ses yeux d'un bleu profond jusqu'au léger sarcasme dans sa voix. "Même si la puberté l'a changé, il restera toujours le même. Dommage qu'Holly en le voie pas, elle serait surprise.", pensa-t-il en sortant de prison. "Quelle belle nuit pour s'évader."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
J'espère que vous aimez. Si vous avez des idées reviewez-moi.  
  
-Nom de ...! mais qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire? ET qui sont ces trois humains? 


	3. les identités secrètes

Salut tout le monde,j'ai fait quelques mdifications au chapitre 1 mais le  
texte reste le même. Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne le 2.  
  
Merci à some random(même si tu parles anglais Thank you), à techno miwoundo(tu peut toujours changer de nom, je sais qui tu est) et à Mar-Mar- Ghobadi(merci de m'avoir mise sur ta liste), N!bBy( ), Miss Tania et Oceane  
la malicieuse(pour ton idée, j'avais pensé à une autre fille que Holly).  
  
I just want know something for the english fans. Why do you read my french  
story when you're speaking English? If somebody can explain me it will be  
very nice.Sorry for the bad spelling, I'm not good in English.  
  
Ici aussi c'est trop bizarre.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Les identités secrètes  
  
Salle des conférences, QG des FAR, Haven-Ville  
  
À la suite de la mission ratée, le Commandant Root demanda à avoir une réunion avec le Capitaine Short et Foaly.  
  
-Pouvez-vous me répéter ça?, ordonna Rootn  
-Le prisonnier Mulch s'est échappé à l'aide de trois Êtres de Boue. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité sur place. Ils ont du entrer facilement., bégaya Short, très nerveuse. "Je sens que mes oreilles vont souffrir."  
  
Le Commandant Rouge était près de la crise de nerfs. Il en avait déjà presque connues. Mais là c'était trop. "Des Êtres de Boue qui sortent mon bagnard de prison ..."  
  
-Nom de ...! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et qui sont ces trois humains?, hurla-t-il alors que son teint prenait une couleur rouge vive.  
  
-Euh, Julius ... D'après mes quelques recherches, ils s'agiraient des Dark Angels., renseigna Foaly.  
  
- Ne m'appelez pas Julius! Et des quoi?, ajouta-t-il, le teint pali par le curiosité. -Les Dark Angels. Des experts du cambriolage que presque tous les musées, banques et polices du monde craignent. Depuis qu'ils existent, la sécurité des oeuvres d'arts n'est plus la même., communiqua Foaly.  
-Et qui sont-ils précisément?, demanda Holly.  
-Personne ne le sait que eux-même., insista Foaly. Mais ils ont chacun un petit nom. -Et quels sont leurs noms?, dit Root, intrigué par les dernières informations.  
  
Foaly galopa jusqu'à l'ordinateur et y tapa quelque chose. Une image de trois jeunes garçons, tout vêtus de noir, apparut sur l'écran à plasma.  
  
-Ils sont le Chat, le Cobra et l'Aigle.  
-Leurs casques ressemblent aux nôtres., commenta Holly.  
-Mais est-ce qu'ils ont les mêmes fonctions?, demanda Root. -Je n'en sais rien., grommela Foaly, mécontent qu'on puisse l'avoir copier sans même le connaître.  
  
-Vous pensez qu'il est dans le coup?, insinua Short.  
  
Foaly et le Commandant surent tout de suite de qui elle parlait. "Oh, non! Pas lui!"  
  
-On ne sait jamais., ajouta-t-elle. Il a seize ans maintenant. Il en des choses qui peuvent lui traverser l'esprit.  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est possible. Il a du avoir le temps d'apprendre en trois ans., complèta Foaly. -D'accord, on verrait ça demain., grogna Root. En fait, où il est?  
  
Foaly chercha quelques informations sur l' INTERPOL.  
  
-Perfect High School! C'est un CÉGEP de Londres., conclut Foaly.  
  
*********************************************************************** Vous aimez ça, hein? Alors dites avec un review.POUR CEUX QUI SAVENT QUI EST LE CHAT, ne le dites pas pour laisser les autres. En passant, quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'est-ce que veut dire INTERPOL.  
  
Artemis, comme à l'habitude restait seul... pour quelques secondes. 


	4. Artemis Félin

Salut à tous! Me revoici pour vous envoyer dans un monde d'imagination sans  
fin. En d'autres termes, vous donnez le chapitre 3.  
  
Paprika Star et carabas :Un CÉGEP(Collège d'Éducation Générale Et Professionelle) est un collège où tu vas après ton secondaire au Québec. Je  
ne sais pas s'il y en a à Londres, mais pour mon histoire on va dire que  
oui.  
  
P.S. Pour savoir quels sont les titres ou lieux, il y a des espèces de  
vagues autour d'eux. Le texte entre deux étoiles décrit une très courte  
action, une notion de temps ou un bruit entendu par les personnages. Et  
Perfect High School s'appellera Perfect College(pour la signification du  
mot).  
  
À la demande générale de..... euh...... 2 personnes, ceci sera une fic  
Artemis/Holly. Mais je ne vous dis pas comment ça va arriver. Dans ce  
chapitre, il y a un bout très intérressant. Je suis sûre que vous aller  
aimer.  
  
Rappel: Entre guillements(") c'est les pensées des personnages. «»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»  
  
~Artemis Félin~  
  
~Une chambre d'étudiant, Perfect College, Londres~  
  
C'était une chambre assez traditonnelle. Mais avec une légère différence. Tout était en ordre. Aussi, il y avait un mignon petit perroquet qui s'appelait Twedee. Et dans le lit, sur lequel les rayons matinaux du soleil se dirigeaient, un jeune homme bien emmitouflé, dans ses draps, dormait profondément plongé dans ses songes.  
  
DRRRRING! Le réveil se déclancha.  
  
-Allez, Arty! Tu vas être en retard!, chantonna et répéta Twedee.  
  
"Quoi? C'est déjà le matin! Quelle heure est-il?" *Coup d'oeil au réveil* "Six vingt-cinq. L'école commence dans près d'une heure et demi. Si je veux déjeuner, je ferais mieux de me lever. J'aurais pas dû y aller la veille d'un jour d'école. Au moins c'est la dernière journée avant les vacances de Noël."  
  
*Temps qui s'écoule... jusqu'à la nuit.*  
  
~Au dessus du parc de Perfect College~  
  
-Holly, vous avez une idée de comment vous allez entrer là?, demanda Foaly.  
-Déjà un plan très simple., affirma Holly. Mais je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose. -Quoi?  
  
-Artemis n'a que seize ans, il n'est pas supposé être en secondaire 5.  
-Ça parait évident qu'il a sauté une classe., avisa Foaly.  
  
"Je sens qu'il va me la ramener souvent celle-là."  
  
Holly vola jusqu'à l'entrée et appuya sur la sonette de l'intercom.  
  
-Oui?, répodit une voix. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Je voudrais discuter des résultats de mon fils., menti Holly.  
-Voyez entrer s'il vous plaît., invita la voix.  
  
"Pour être simple son plan, il l'est.", admit Foaly.  
  
~Cafétéria du dortoir~  
  
Malgré son réveil difficile, Artemis avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'à son école. Vous voyez Perfect College était divisé en deux parties: le dortoir et l'école. Un immense parc séparait les deux immeubles. C'était une façon agréable d'aller à l'école.  
  
Artemis, comme à l'habitude, se trouvait seul .... pour quelques secondes.  
  
-Salut Art! T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?, commença Georges.  
  
Georges était l'un des deux seuls amis qu'Artemis avait à l'école. Non pas que tous les autres le détestaient, mais ils, lui et son frère Dave, avaient un je ne sais quoi qui poussait Artemis à être leur ami.  
  
-Je ne crois pas. Non., répondit Artemis alias Art.  
-Mais oui! Tu sais, notre colis., répliqua Dave.  
  
Dave et Georges étaient plus que des frères, ils étaient jumeaux indentiques. Il n'y avait qu'Artemis et leur père qui pouvaitent les différencier. Je ne m'enssione pas la mère car elle est morte.  
  
-Un colis! Quel colis?, demanda Artemis, suspicieux. Oh, non! Il va me tuer. -Je dirais plutôt qu'il va te manger., plaisanta Georges.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?, questionna Dave, voyant Artemis se lever. -Commander une pizza., souffla-t-il dans la hâte. Et aller me changer. J'ai pas envie qu'il me voie en uniforme.  
  
~Dans les couloirs du dortoir~  
  
Holly se promenait, invisible, au-dessus de la tête des élèves. Son but était de trouver Artemis et de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
  
-Hey, Art!, dit une voix dans la foule.  
  
Elle se retourna aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y trouva? Exactement la personne qu'elle cherchait: Artemis Fowl. Mais il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Holly était sur le point de demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais Foaly répondit à sa question avant qu'elle ne l'ai posé.  
  
-Il a beaucoup changé. Quoi que, c'est normal. Arrivés à cet âge, tous les garçons lui ressemblent. En partie.  
  
Il avait raison. Artemis n'était plus le petit garçon pâle et solitaire. Il avait pris des couleurs dont un peu de rose aux joues et il était de taille moyenne, un peu plus petit que la fille avec qui il discutait. Mais Short devait l'avouer: "Ce qu'il est mignon!!!"  
  
Elle s'approcha discrètement poue écouter ce qu'ils disaient:  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié., soupira la fille.  
  
La fille en question était Amélia Breakyheart. Comme le dit son nom, elle une briseuse de coeurs. Elle avait des lèvres charnues ,comme celles d'Holly, un teint basané et les yeux émeraudes qui resortaient de son fisage avec ses courts cheveux châtains et ondulés. Elles était amoureuse d'Artemis bien qu'il eut un an de moins qu'elle. Ceci aurait beaucoup plu à Artemis si elle avait pas déjà un petit ami très jaloux.  
  
-Désolé Breakyheart. Mais il est dans ma chambre., s'excusa Art. Je te l'apporte plus tard. Promis.  
  
-Bon d'accord. Et appelle-moi Amélia. Y a que mon père qu'on appelle comme ça., finit Amélia en quittant Artemis.  
  
Artemis était sur le point de partir quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. On aurait dit de la brume.  
  
"Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?", s'inquéta Holly. "Est-ce qu'il me voit?"  
  
Artemis décida d'ignorer la vapeur et de partir. Son chemin fut brutalement arrêté par Greg.  
  
Greg s'appelait en réalité Grégoire mais tout le monde l'appelle Greg sauf Artemis. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de l'école. Il était le deuxième gars le plus demandé par les filles.... après Artemis. Il était grand, cheveux blonds avec une mèche toujours sur le front. Mais là, il portait une casquette et sa mèche était d'une drôle de couleur. C'était lui petit ami jaloux d'Amélia.  
  
-Bonjour, Grégoire. Commment vas-tu? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette discussion?, dit Artemis innocemment, il savait pourquoi il lui parlait.  
-Il y a quelqu'un d'assez gentil qui a mis de la teinture mauve dans mon shampoing., répondit Greg. tu ne saurais pas de qui il s'agit?, ajouta-t- il, le regard accusateur. -Si je le savais, je te le dirais. N'empêche que..., commença¸-t-il sournoisement en ôtant la casquette de Greg, ... cette couleur te va bien au teint.  
-Prends garde à toi!, menaça Greg. Si j'apprends que c'est toi, tu risque de le regretter.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, Grégoire. C'est ce qu'on verra.  
  
Artemis quitta Greg d'un air provocateur pour aller à sa chambre. Short le suivit.  
  
"Ça ne plaisante pas ici.", pensa Holly.  
  
Artemis ouvra la porte de sa chambre, Holly put rentrer avant même qu'il n'y ai mis un pied. Elle le regarda plus attentivement que d'habitude. Elle voulait savoir quels étaient les changements. "Premièrement, il a grandi. Ça se voit tellement." Elle le vit s'approcher d'une cage où trouvait un perroquet. Son plumage était vert avec une petite tête bleue.  
  
-Coucou!, n'arrêta-t-il pas de répéter pendant qu'Artemis le sortait sa cage. -Alors Twedee. As-tu passé une belle journée? Donnes un bec à papa.  
  
Il le renversa à l'envers au dessus de sa tête. Twedee alors toucha ses lèvres avec son bec en faisant le bruit d'un baiser. Artemis le plaça sur sa balance.  
  
Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro:  
-... Oui, bonjour! Alors ce sera une pizza large, toute garnie et hawaïenne. ... Non, je ne vais pas la manger seul! Et puis, une frite triple portion... Ceci ne sont pas de vos affaires, mademoiselle! Bon! Pour finir, une liqueur géante... La marque ne m'intérresse tant que c'est de la liqueur! Vous livrez tout ça à Perfect College... Oui, celle-là... J'avais envie de faire changements voilà tout!.. Dans combien de temps?... Va pour vingt minutes. Et la prochaine fois, je commande chinois!  
  
"Mais pourquoi il commande une pizza?"  
  
Holly se tourna vers l'oiseau qui la fixait. Comme s'il pouvait la voir.  
  
-Foaly?..., commença-t-elle.  
-Oui.-Est-ce que les perroquets peuvent voir au travers de nos boucliers.  
-Il paraît que oui.-Justement, en voilà un., affirma-t-elle en pointant Twedee. Et il ne semble pas m'apprécier.  
  
En effet, Twedee l'observait sans bouger. Holly se retourna vers Artemis qui avait enlevé son chandail. "Deuxièment, légèrement bronzé et musclé." Artemis se tenait dos à elle. C'est la qu'elle put le remarquer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec un tatouage?, s'exclama-t-elle.  
- La preuve est là!  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Observez le bien, vous comprendrez., assura Foaly.  
  
" C'est une sorte de chat noir aux yeux rouges. Il a le dos tourné mais il regarde par dessus son épaule. On dirait qu'il y a une larme argent qui coule de ses yeux et il est assis. C'est plutôt d'un style gothique. Il y quelque chose dessus. Il y a d'écrit... You can't catch the Cat... Ça veut dire dire:«Vous ne pouvez pas attrapper le Chat.» Mais Foaly a raison. On le tient il ne peut pas nier."  
  
Pendant qu'Holly réfléchissait, Artemis avait mis un autre chandail. Holly regarda en dessus d'elle où il y avait Twedee qui lui criait dessus. "Il dit: FAIT ou FÉE."  
  
-Mais Twedee, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, cria Artemis. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien.  
  
Artemis leva la tête. "Elle est encore là. Cette brume. À croire qu'elle me suit." C'est à ce moment que Twedee décida de passer à l'attaque. Il sauta sur Holly et s'accrocha fermement à son nez.  
  
- Ça fait mal!, souffla Short.  
-Moi je ne sens rien!, plaisanta Foaly.  
-Ah! Ha! Très drôle! Pendant ce temps, c'est moi qui souffre.  
-Holly?, dit quelqu'un qui n'était ni Foaly ni Short.  
  
"Qui a dit mon nom?" C'était Artemis. Il la regardait dans les yeux et il ne semblait pas surpris. En réalité, il l'était.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici? Et en passant, puis-je ravoir mon oiseau?  
-Je voudrais bien mais, il semble s'être attaché à moi., blagua Holly.  
-Pas plus qu'à moi. Approchez.  
  
Holly fit ce qu'il dit. Il prit Twedee dans ses mains et le gratta dans le cou. Twedee laissa sa prise aussitôt.  
  
-Vous voyez, il fait toujours ça à Butler.  
-Il s'accroche à son nez !!!?, dit Short étonnée.  
-Non! La plupart du temps, il s'accroche à ses vêtements. Les manches, un bouton. Ce genre de truc. Vous, vous êtes une première.  
  
Un long silence survenut. Artemis regardait dans le vide. Holly regardait Twedee qui se frottait la tête sur le bras d'Artemis.  
  
-Alors..., commença Artemis. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
-Ah! Je volais dans la ville! Comme-ci, comme-ça! Et je me suis posée une question. Vous connaissez les Dark Angels, bien sûr?, dit Short chalereusement. "Je vais te faire cracher la vérité, mon petit."  
-Oui! Qui ne les connait pas? "Je n'aime pas le son de sa voix."  
-Quelle était cette question encore? Ah oui! Je m'en souviens. Vous ne seriez pas un des Dark Angels?  
  
-Ça dépend., dit Artemis incertain de sa réponse.  
-Ça dépend de quoi?  
  
-De ce que vous avez vu.  
-Ce que j'ai vu? Il y a le tatouage.  
"Elle sait à propos du tatouage. Je peux rien nier."  
-Quelles seront les conséquences de la réponse que je vous donnerais?, interroga-t-il pendant qu'il remetteait Twedee dans sa cage.  
"J'avais peur qu'il me pose cette question."  
  
-Si vous répondez non, je vous effface cette discussion de la mémoire et je cherche ailleurs.Et... -Et si c'est oui?  
  
-Il ce pourrait qu'on recommence le processus.  
  
-Vous voulez dire... l'effacement de mémoire?  
-Oui., répondit Short navrée.  
  
"Je suis bien un des Dark Angels. Le Chat, plus précisément. Mais s'il faut que je perde Mulch et toutes mes connaissances, je préfères ne rien dire. Et puis, je suis qu'elle le sait."  
  
-*Soupir* Short... Vous connaissez la réponse. Vous savez qui je suis. Pourquoi me le demander.  
  
-Dites-le simplement., supplia Holly. Je trouvais bien un moyen d'empêcher cela. Peut-être que, -Désolé, mais j'ai une pizza à aller chercher., coupa Artemis.  
  
Il prit sos manteau et son portefeuille et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Holly se sentait mal et Foaly ne disait rien. Elle l'entendre bouger de temps en temps. Elle se diriga vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.  
  
-Voyons, ne sois pas si triste. Il le dira un jour. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits., consola une voix féminine.  
  
Holly se retourna. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.  
  
-C'est toi, Twedee?, demande-t-elle.  
-Mais non! Ce perroquet est trop stupide pour dire ça. Tout ce qu'il sait dire c'est «Coucou!» et «Moi aimer toi.», assura la voix en imitant la voix de Twedee au bon endroit. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en haut. Sur l'étagère.  
  
Holly vola jusqu'à l'étagère. Il y avait un Cube C. Celui-là était vert métallique.  
  
-Je suis Cubie T. Et tu dois être Holly Short., se présenta le Cube.  
-Comment le savez-vous?-Ah!..., soupira le Cube. Artemis t'as tellement décrite. Mais tu peux me tutoyer entre filles. Euh! Même si c'est plutôt toi la vrai fille ici.  
-D'accord... Cubie.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne veux pas recevoir une autre attaque de ce volatille. Il est capable d'ouvrir sa porte tout seul, tu sais. Et reviens à Noël. tu serais un bon cadeau pour Artemis. Il dit que tu as toujours été sa meilleure amie.  
-Ça n'avait pas l'air.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça., rassura Cubie. Artemis est un très bon comédien. C'est tout! Allez, maintenant fiches le camp. Je vois presque de la bave couler de son bec. Oublies pas! À Noël! -D'accord. J'apporterais un cadeau, si possible.  
  
~Cabane à jardin, parc de Perfect College~  
  
-Mulch! C'est moi, Artemis., dit Artemis en cognant à la porte.  
-Non, mais c'est pas trop tôt. Moi, je meurs de faim., cria Mulch en ouvrant la porte.  
-Désolé d'être en retard. Journée assez chargée! Tiens, une pizza! -Alors, dit Mulch en prenant la pizza. Qu'est-ce tu as fais aujourd'hui? -J'ai eu un mauvais réveil ce matin., raconta-t-il en se prenant des frites. Puis les professeurs nous ont donné une tonne de devoirs pour les vacances. Et puis, j'ai reçu la visite d'Holly.  
  
Mulch qui était en train d'avaler une bouchée faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce nom.  
  
- Ho...Ho...Ho....Holly! Elle est venue ici., bégaya Mulch, très surpris. -Oui. Elle voulait savoir si je suis un des Dark Angels.  
-Et...Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit?  
  
Artemis repensa à leur discussion plus présisément à ce qu'Holly lui avait dit: "Il ce pourrait qu'on recommence le processus.... Dites-le simplement. Je trouverais un moyen d'empêcher cela."  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit.  
  
*********************************************************************** Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer. Désolé pour la scène entre Artmis et l'oiseau. J'avais trop envie de l'écrire. J'ai une nouvelle très importante. J'ai envie d'écrire une autre fic. Elle sera dramatique mais aussi d'aventure. J'ai commencé un très petit bout si vous pensez que je dois continuez, reviewez.  
  
POV: Artemis Fowl  
  
Je ne savais plus où j'en suis. Ma mémoire est trop confuse. Cela va faire la quatrième fois que je me faisait kidnapper ce mois-ci et j'en ai marre. Pourqoui ils s'en prennet à moi? Pourquoi toujours moi? Et qu'est-ce que fais ici? Qui suis-je? Depuis quelque mois, c'est comme si ma mémoire s'effaçait d'elle-même. Je ne sais même qui son mes parents, mes amis, si j'en ai eus, et où j'habite. Pourquoi ça arrive à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent des autres garçons de quatorze ans?  
  
Il est vraiment petit, hein? En passant le titre de la fic sera La destinée de la destruction. Ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas?  
  
~Phrases du prochain chapitre~  
  
_Mulch! On ne mange pas la chatte!  
_Mais elle m'as demandé de la manger.  
_Depuis quand un chat veut qu'on le bouffe vivant! _Depuis trois minutes. 


	5. Noël presqu'en solitaire

Merci à Callipé et Asilys( ne vous inquiétez pas, Atremis n'est pas plus stupide, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le cerveau d'un génie).  
  
J'ai réfléchi et ai décidé que ce ne sera pas une fic Artemis\Holly , mais il y aura quand même de l'amour dans l'air( ou dans l'histoire). Désolé de changer tellement d'idée mais je suis trop bizarre c'est pas de ma faute.  
  
Rappel:Pour savoir quels sont les titres ou lieux, il y a des espèces de vagues autour d'eux. Le texte entre deux étoiles décrit une très courte action, une notion de temps ou un bruit entendu par les personnages. Entre guillements(") c'est les pensées des personnages. ***********************************************************************  
  
~Noël presqu'en solitaire~  
  
~Manoir des Fowl, Dublin, Irlande~  
  
Artemis avait passé les premières journées du grand congé chez ses amis Georges et Dave. Mais il souhaitait passer Noël en famille alors il est revenu le 24.  
  
-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Artemis?, demanda Butler.  
-Bien merci. Et vous?  
  
-Bien. Comment était l'école?  
  
Depuis qu'Artemis ne se trouvait plus dans la même pays que lui, Butler s'inquiétait encore plus de la sécurité de son protégé.  
  
-Comme à l'habtude, j'étais entouré d'une bandes de jeunes assez écervellés qui essayaient de survivre dans la dure vie.  
  
"Entre parenthèses, rien de spécial.", traduit Butler.  
  
C'était l'après-midi et Artemis prenait une collation. L'avion ça donne faim.  
  
-Alors, où sont père et mère?  
-Ils ne sont pas encore revenus de leur voyage en Autriche. Leur vol a été retardé.  
-Quand vont-ils arrivés?  
-Ils ne le savent pas.  
  
*Sonnerie du téléphone*  
  
-J'vais répondre!, dit Artemis en sautant de sa chaise.  
  
"J'vais!!? Depuis quand il dit j'vais?"  
  
-Oui! Résidence des Fowl!...C'est pour vous Butler., marmonna-t-il en lui tendant le téléphone.  
  
-"Je crois que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait" Oui allo.... Vous l'avez retrouvée! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?... Bon, j'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Butler raccrocha le téléphone et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Artemis qui jouait avec sa chatte Trixie le vit partir.  
  
-C'tait qui?  
  
-"C'tait qui!! Ses amis l'influencent vraiment dans son langague. Au moins, il en a." L'inspecteur de la police de New-York. Il dit avoir une piste pour Juliet.  
-Vous y aller?  
  
-Bien sûr! C'est ma soeur dont on parle.  
-Je vais rester seul dans cet immense manoir qui est le notre.  
-"Je savais qu'il dirait ça." Oui, après tout... vous savez... vous défendre. -C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Merci et bonne chance pour Juliet., dit Artemis ,joyeux et en poussant Butler jusqu'à dehors.  
  
" Il voulait vraiment se débarasser de moi.", pensa Butler en démarrant le Bentley.  
  
Artemis attendit à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit un tout petit point avant de prendre son cellulaire et d'appuyer sur la touche 1 des ses compositions rapides.  
  
-Mulch. La voie est libre,tu peux venir. Il est parti.  
-Tu es sûr parce que si je me retrouve encore nez à nez avec lui...  
-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Il est parti, je te jure.  
-Bon, ben, j'arrive.  
  
Après une quinzaine de minutes, Artemis entendit enfin sonner la porte. Quand il l'ouvit, il touva un Mulch complètement gelé. Artemis commença à rire, il ressemblait tellement à un bonhomme de neige.  
  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle., réprimanda Mulch. Pourquoi vous ne faites pas déblayer la route jusqu'à la cabane? Ce serait beaucoup plus facile moi. -Si je demandais cela à mes parents, ils trouveraient la demande suspecte., résonna Artemis. Je peux aller te préparer un chocolat chaud si tu as si froid que ça.  
-Pourquoi pas!  
  
Artemis partit à la cuisine. Pendant que Mulch enlevait son manteau, Trixie fit son apparition dans le hall d'entrée. C'était une chatte angora d'une couleur noir de jais avec des yeux gris. Sa démarche était tel un tigre qui n'avait rien à craindre. Elle faisait balancer sa queue sous forme d'une plume de gauche à droite à chaque pas en s'approchant de Mulch.  
  
"La revoilà!!", pensa Mulch.  
  
-Bonjourrrr Mulch, je suis rrravie de te rrrrevoir., miaula Trixie.  
-"Je déteste ce chat." Moi aussi, très ravi.  
-Alorrrs. Que vas-tu essayer de fairrrre cette fois-ci?  
-"Te bouffer tout rond." Moi, mais de quoi tu parles?  
-Ne rrrigoles pas avec moi. Je vois tout dans tes yeux. Non pourrrr dirrre qu'ils sont beaux.  
  
Mulch eut comme seule réponse de l'avaler avant qu'elle ne put se sauver.  
  
Artemis revenait de la cuisine avec une tasse de chocolat bien fumante. Il avait au moins appris à faire ça. Mulch se tenait devant lui les joues remplies comme celles d'un tamia rayé.  
  
-Mulch... Ça va?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcis.  
  
Mulch ne répondit qu'avec un signe d'affirmation de la tête montrant qu'il avait la bouche trop pleine pour parler. Artemis lui glissa la tasse dans les mains et celui-ci resta là à regarder ce qu'il venait de lui donner comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire avec.  
  
-Tu es sûr que ça va? Habituellement, tu aurais avaler le contenu de la tasse avant même qu'elle n'ait touchée tes mains.  
  
Mulch affirma de nouveau qu'il allait bien."Ça ne se voit pas que j'ai la bouche légèrement occupée par autre chose.", pensa-t-il pendant que Trixie semblait bouger sa queue dans la fond de sa gorge. "Si je l'avale devant lui il va se douter de quelque chose."  
  
-Tu trouves le chocolat trop chaud, peut-être?, dit Artemis en le regardant de son regard douteur.  
  
-Non!  
  
Cette fois ci Mulch avait ouvert la bouche. Artemis vit pour un instant de la fourrure noir sur sa langue." Ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé...". Mulch savait bien qu'Artemis avait vu Trixie mais ,contrairement à se qu'il croyait, Artemis calme et serein. Mais il y avait quand même une lueur de colère des ses yeux.  
  
-Mulch... pour ta langue... tu ne connais pas le rasoir?,dit Artemis, le sourire de plus en plus narquois. Mais, c'est plus simple de cracher la chatte.  
  
Mulch s'exécuta en vomissant Trixie encore vivante et tremblante sur le tapis.  
  
-Arty...!  
  
Il s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux qui montrait de la colère.  
  
-COMBIEN DE FOIS J'AI...... COMBIEN DE FOIS TU..... MULCH!!! ON NE MANGE PAS LA CHATTE!!!  
-Mais elle m'a demandé de la manger., bafouilla Mulch.  
-DEPUIS QUAND UN CHAT VEUT QU'ON LE BOUFFE VIVANT!!!  
-Depuis trois minutes., répondit Mulch, visiblement honteux de ne pas réussir à le calmer. -DEHORS!!!  
  
-Mais...  
  
-DEHORS, J'AI DIT.  
  
Aretmis regarda Mulch partir avec son air de petit chien désespéré. Mais il resta de marbre devant la tactique de Mulch, les bras croisés en lui lanchant des éclairs assassins de regard. Finalement, Mulch finit par céder et partit, le coeur honteux d'avoir fait cela, malgré les reproches des fois précédentes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière. Artemis n'avait pas du tout bouger. Alors, il ferma la porte.  
  
Dès qu'il entendit les pas de Mulch, Artemis prit Trixie pour l'amener prendre un bain dont elle avait fort besoin.  
  
"Je pensais qu'il avait comprit. Après tout, la dernière fois il s'est étouffé avec. C'est pas juste pour le chat que je fais ça. Si ça continue, se sera lui qui les crachera, maintenant, les boules de poils."  
  
Cela faisait trois heures que Mulch était parti et Artemis se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Même avec Twedee qui lui jouait dans les cheveux ou Trixie sur son dos ou son livre sur Molière qui était en réalité un devoir pour son cours de littérature.  
  
"Il ne me pardonnera pas de lui demander de venir après lui avoir crier dessus. Je pourrais inviter les autres et elle..."  
  
Artemis sentit ses joues rougir doucement quand il pensa à elle. Il se leva d'un bond, enlevant tout ce monde qui s'était insatllé sur lui, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de ses jumeaux préférés.  
  
~Maison des Hunfickle, Londres~  
  
*Sonnerie du téléphone*  
  
Georges se mit marcher à tâtons dans dans le noir pour tomber sur le lit de son frère.  
  
-Tu m'écrases!, souffla Dave.  
-S'cuz., lui lancha Georges avant de prendre le téléphone. Oui, allo?... Art! Comment ça va?  
-Très bien, mais je suis seul à la maison, je m'ennuies.  
-Il est tout seul et il s'ennuie., murmura Georges à Dave.  
-Vraiment tout seul?  
  
-Vraiment tout seul?, répéta Georges dans le combiné. Y'a personne à part toi? -Euh... oui. Même Butler n'est pas là.  
  
-Demande-lui s'il veut qu'on lui rende une petite visite., souffla Dave. -Ça va, hein? J'suis pas ton serviteur.  
-Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui tiens le téléphone.  
-Il y a quelque à l'autre bout du fil?, dit le combiné avec la voix d'Artemis. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez encore en train de vous chicanez. -Art, tu voudrais pas qu'on vienne chez moi pour te tenir compagnie?,demanda Georges en poussant Dave du lit. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi, demi-portion.  
-Oui, si la phrase que tu viens de dire ne mettais pas destinée.  
-T'en fais pas. C'était pour Davinou.,dit-il, la voix pleine de moqueries en disant le surnom de son frère.  
  
-En passant, tu pourrais me le passer, notre cher Davinou?  
-D'accord., dit Georges, déçu de devoir donner le téléphone à Dave qui se battait pour l'avoir.  
  
-Allo, Art!, dit Dave, essouflé.  
  
-Dave, puis-je te demander un service?  
-Bien sûr. C'est quoi?  
-Umm.... tu pourrais l'inviter?  
-Qui?  
  
-Tu sais. Elle.  
  
-Elle? Ah! Cette elle là! Sans aucun problème.  
-Merci. À plus tard.  
  
-Bye.  
  
Dave racrocha le téléphone et se tourna sur son frère. Il était assis sur le lit toujours dans son pyjama à le regarder d'un air victorieux.  
  
- Rends-moi mon lit!, ordonna Dave.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as demandé?  
  
-De l'inviter.  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Elle.  
  
-Quoi? Il a peur de s'évanouir au son de sa voix.  
-Tu ne connais pas la gêne?  
-Non! Tu sais que j'ai au moins quatre blondes par mois.  
-Non, je croyais que s'était sept.  
  
~Manoir des Fowl, Dublin, Irlande~  
  
"Il va lui faire le message et elle va sûrement venir. Et si elle était occupée à un autre endroit. On est bien le 24 décembre, tout le monde va la fête. Elle a du être invitée par un de ces joueurs de foot comme Grégoire et elle s'amuserait trop pour venir. Peut-être qu'elle va rire au nez de Dave quand il lui demandera. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut même pas me voir. Peut-être que..."  
  
Tout en réflichissant à ces multiples raisons, Artemis se cherchait un ensemble pour, pas vraiment lui plaire mais, attirer son attention.  
  
~À quelques kilomètres du Manoir, Dans les airs~  
  
La nuit venait de tomber, le ciel était noir et parsemé de brillants points noirs. Le Capitaine Short et le Commandant Root étaient en direction de la demeure de Fowl avec.....des cadeaux.  
  
-Commandant, je suis sûre qu'Artemis a changé. Pas juste physiquement mais mentalement aussi.  
-J'essaie de vous croire, Capitaine. Mais pourquoi les cadeaux?  
-Tactique militaire qui consiste à adoucir l'ennemi. Et puis, c'est leur Noël humain. On ne pouvait pas arriver les mains vides.  
  
-Arrivé avec un Neutron, ce n'est pas avoir les mains vides.  
-Commandant, il faut des choses qui font plaisir, pas qui font mal., réprima Short tandis qu'elle atterisait sur le perron.  
-D'accord. Et c'est pourquoi les bonnets rouges?  
-Ça, demandez le à Foaly.  
  
~À l'intérieur du Manoir, chambre d'Artemis~  
  
"Ça fait des heures que j'attends."  
  
*Sonnerie de la porte*  
  
"Il était pas trop tôt."  
  
Artemis ouvrit la porte, mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait personne. Mais quand il prit la peine de regarder en bas il trouva Root et Short qui lui tendaient des cadeaux.  
  
-Joyeux Noël, Artemis Fowl!, chantèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Voilà encore un chapitre. Reviewez et j'écrirais.  
  
P.S. Pour ceux et celles qui veulent en connaître un peu plus sur ma deuxième fic vous pouvez m'envoyez un message à o_pacific@hotmail.com ou ceux/celles qui ont MSN essayez de m'attraper les mardis et vendredis soirs et les week-ends.  
  
~Phrases du prochain chapitre~  
  
_Si vous avouez, je vous donnerais un autre cadeau.  
_Quoi?  
  
_Un interrogatoire.  
  
_C'est pas un cadeau!  
_Pour le Grand Conseil, oui. 


	6. doux souvenirs

Désolée, mais vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. J'avais les examens faque j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, mais je crois que ça en faut la peine.^.^je ne peux rien veux garantir alors ne me tuez pas.  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWEURS  
  
carabas:voici la suite  
  
Alex-13: Oui je sais que ce n'est que le début mais au moins c'est satisfaisant .o.~  
  
Asilys:j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai inspiré qq'un. Vas-y et mets toute ta force Q(^-^Q) Go,Asilys! Go! (Q^-^)Q  
  
pimousse fraise: lol merci voilà la suite  
  
Il se peut que dans certains moments je puisses faire une remarque trop tentante.(OP:...)  
  
Maintenant le chapitre5!!!!!!!! ^.^v Ici, vous saurez à quoi ressemble certains personnages. Et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis si longtemps, je vous donnes une surprise à la fin(mais vraiment la fin du chapitre),mais faut lire l'histoire avant. C'est comme pour les desserts, si vous avez pas fini votre repas, y'en a pas.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~Doux souvenirs~  
  
~Manoir des Fowl, Dublin, Irlande~  
  
Artemis n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Root et Short qui lui souhaitent un joyeux Noël. Avec les chapeaux de Père Noël en plus. C'est impossible.  
  
_Pardon? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?  
  
_On a dit Joyeux Noël Artemis., répondit Holly.  
  
_Je pourrais accepter le fait que vous disiez ça,Capitaine et pour ce qui est de lui...,dit-il en pointant Root, ... c'est totalement impossible qu'il dise quoi que soit de gentil à mon égard.  
  
_Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû commencer à lui tirer dessus dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte., reprocha Root. J'essaies d'être gentil et, lui, il se moque de moi.  
  
_Commandant Root, il y a aussi que le fait de voir du rouge à une autre place que votre visage c'est très ...  
  
_Étrange. Ouais moi aussi je trouve., compléta Holly.  
  
Root devint rouge, puis violet. Artemis crut voir une parcelle de bleu avant qu'il ne commence à reprendre sa véritable couleur(OP: Je me demande c'est quoi).  
  
_Short, taisez-vous. Et Artemis laissez nous entrer.  
  
_Et pour quelles raisons?  
  
_Si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il y a dans les paquets.  
  
Short avait touché un point sensible, Artemis mourrait d'envie de voir ce que contenaient les paquets. Au temps de Fêtes, il avait toujours une curiosité grandissante. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, plus il y avait de cadeaux au pied du sapin, plus il avait envie de les déballer.(OP: Qui n'est pas comme ça?)  
  
_Vous savez que ce serait très risqué pour moi de vous laissez entrer.  
  
_Soyez gentil., dit Short, la voix mielleuse à souhait.  
  
"Le caractère des filles est si changeant. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles soient si mignonnes?"  
  
_Bon, d'accord., soupira Artemis. Mais je fais ça seulement pour les cadeaux.  
  
Artemis les mena jusqu'au grand salon. Il s'y trouvait un immense sapin.  
  
"Il doit être plus grand que Butler!", pensèrent les fées.  
  
_Alors, vous pouvez déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Je les déballerai au lever du soleil comme on le fait toujours ici.  
  
_Quoi?, demanda Holly. Vous les avez sous le nez et vous ne déchirez pas les paquets avec une folle excitation de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur?  
  
Artemis resta un moment silencieux après ce que Holly venait de dire. Même le commandant Root n'en croyait pas ses oreilles(OP: pointues).  
  
_Je veux faire durer le plaisir. Et je vous en prie, asseyez vous et dites- moi la raison de votre visite.  
  
_Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir., dit le commandant en s'assoyant. Vous savez très bien, gamin de boue...  
  
_Commandant...,interompit Holly. On ne peut plus vraiment l'appeler gamin maintenant.  
  
_Bon d'accord. Alors, jeune homme vous savez très bien pourquoi on est ici.  
  
_Les Dark Angels ont aidé Arsène Lutin alias Mulch Diggums à sortir de prison et d'après la dernière mission que vous, commandant, avez fait faire par le capitaine Holly Short, vous croyez que je suis un des Dark Angels. Est-ce cela?  
  
_Exact. Donc, êtes-vous un Dark Angels?  
  
_Oui!  
  
Il avait répondu avec une telle assurance que l'on pouvait croire qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Quoi que c'est normal, après tout, il fait parti des Dark Angels. Rien ne peut lui résister, mise à part Tigresse et compagnie.  
  
Qui est Tigresse? Elle est une des Girlies, une version féminine des Dark Angels. Elles sont Tigresse, Hirondelle et Vipère. Ayant une activité légèrement plus faibles qu'eux, elles ne font que la quatrième page des plus grands journeaux.(OP: Les lendemains de leurs cambriolages, les Dark Angels avaient toujours au moins deux pages.) On les voit parfois faire des cambriolages ensemble.  
  
_D'accord., dit Short. Vous êtes lequel?  
  
_Pourquoi vous dirai-je lequel je suis?  
  
_Parce que de toute façon on le sait déjà. Vous êtes le Chat. On veut juste être sûr de notre coup.  
  
_Il faudrait vraiment être fou pour...  
  
_Allez, dites le., dit Root, avec une douceur inhabituelle. Si vous avouez, je vous donnerais un autre cadeau.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Un interrogatoire., répondit-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle.  
  
_C'est pas un cadeau!, soupira Artemis, déçu.  
  
_Pour le Grand Conseil, oui.  
  
Artemis réfléchit quelques secondes: "Il est vrai que dire que je suis le Chat n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire, mais une fois qu'on est lancé, on ne peut pas s'arrêter."  
  
_Puisque vous me tenez dans vos filets... "ce qui est complètement faux, mais bon", j'avoue donc être le Chat., dit Artemis la façon la plus théatralement désespérée. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que de connaître l'identité d'un Dark Angel peut être très dangereux.  
  
_Dangereux? Dans quelles circonstances?, demanda Holly suspicieuse.  
  
_Je ne vous dis pas au cas où rien ne se passe.  
  
Il eut un long silence percé par les ronronnements de Trixie qui avait fait son entrée dans la pièce et qui se faisait grattouiller le derrière des oreilles par Artemis.  
  
_Allons-y, Capitaine., dit Root qui s'était levé subitement. On s'en va. On retourne au QG et on fait notre rapport.  
  
_Mais, Commandant, on ne pourrait pas essayer d'en connaître plus?  
  
_En connaître plus? Il n'y a rien de plus à connaître. On a les infos qu'on voulait, c'est le plus important.  
  
_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez..., dit Short légèrement insolente. Mais Fowl a retrouvé toute sa mémoire au plus haut degré. Il faudrait pas lui demander comment il a fait puisque nous avions pris toutes les mesures possibles pour ne laisser aucune chance à ce que ceci arrive?  
  
Le commandant resta un moment silencieux. "C'est vrai ça. Avec l'évasion du bagnard, j'avais pas remarqué." Il se tourna vers et lui lança le regard le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait donner.  
  
_Par la même occasion, vous allez nous dire, Bonhomme de Boue, comment êtes- vous entré dans le groupe des Dark Angels.  
  
_Je ne suis pas une nounou qui raconte des histoires aux petits nenfants pour les endormir. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, maintenant vous pouvez partir.(OP: Façon plus polie de dire foutez-moi la paix.)  
  
_On peut peut-être marchander pour deux ou trois petites histoires du votre vie des dernière années., dit Holly.  
  
_Faut voir! Quel est le prix que vous me donner?  
  
_On ne peut rien vous promettre vu que vous êtes le pire criminel de pire espèce que les fées n'aient jamais vu mais on pourrait toutefois faire de notre possible pour vous éviter un second effacement.  
  
_"La diplomatie à l'état brute, j'adore." Comment?  
  
_On pourrait, et je dit bien on pourrait, le remplacer par une surveillance rapprochée. Mais si le Grand Conseil ne voit aucune possibilité de négocier quoique ce soit avec vous...  
  
_Oui, je vois..." De toute façon j'ai trop envie de raconter l'histoire." Alors s'était ma première journée d'école à Perfect College...  
  
*Flash Back(OP: Vous savez, ça devient tout flou et l'image apparait.)*  
  
PDV: Artemis Fowl  
  
~Terrain de foot, Perfect College, Londres~  
  
Un jeune garçon est en train d'attendre pour son premier cours d'éducation physique. Il est visiblement le plus petit de la classe ce qui est normal puisqu'il est le plus jeune. La vérité est qu'il t sauté son cinquième secondaire pour passer directement au CÉGEP. Ses professeurs avaient enfin remarqué son intelligence. Bref, il est là, en coton-ouaté, quelques touffes de cheveux bruns émergeant de son capuchon, les joues rougies par le froid d'octobre qui commence à venir. Ce garçon c'est moi.  
  
Personne n'a encore remarqué mon arrivée dans cette classe mise à part l'avant-dernière personne à côté de moi mais il ne m'a pas parlé pensant sûrement que je me suis perdu. Bref, tout le monde se parlait entre eux et moi je restais seul au bout de la file. Quand la prof de gym est arrivée, il y a un gros silence et ils se sont tous redressés. En la regardant, je découvre que c'est ce genre de personne qui vous conseille quelques trucs mais qui ne l'applique pas à soi-même. Disons qu'elle a un «léger» surplus pondéral (OP: Joliment dit, n'est-ce pas?) c'est plus simple. Alors elle avance le long de la file que nous formons en faisant les présences.  
  
_Dunker?  
  
_Présent!  
  
_Fishenhol?  
  
_Présent!  
  
_Hunfickle?  
  
_Présent, M'made!  
  
_Hunfickle, apprenez à sortir comme votre frère...euh... Dave! C'est ça?  
  
_C'est moi Dave!, répondit le garçon indigné. Mon frère est Georges et il n'est pas dans cette...  
  
_Oui, bon peu importe. McLumber?  
  
_Icite!  
  
_*regard de la mort* McLumber?  
  
_Présent!  
  
_...  
  
Et elle crie les noms jusqu'à moi où elle s'arrête.  
  
_Tu ne te serais pas perdu, petit?  
  
Le reste de la classe commence à rire mais le prof leur envoie un regard et tout le monde se tait.  
  
_Alors?, dit-elle un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
  
_Je ne suis pas perdu!, répondrai-je déjà exaspéré de ce prof. Je suis le nouvel étudiant qui vient de Saint-Bartely. Madame la directrice ne vous pas parlez de moi?  
  
Tous les garçons discutent avec leurs voisins. Je peux même les entendre: « C'est un gars! Je croyais qu'Artemis c'était pour les filles.»  
  
"Oh! quelle joie d'avoir des sous-entendus à propos de mon prénom!"  
  
_Tu es Artemis! Mais tu es...  
  
_Oui! Un garçon, ça je le sais très bien. Du moins, je l'étais encore ce matin.  
  
Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. D'accord, la classe rit au éclats mais je viens de me faire détester par un autre prof.  
  
_Je vois que vous avez de l'énergie à revendre jeune homme., dit-elle une leur de défi dans les yeux. Des pompes pourront t'en soulager.  
  
Tout les autres commencent à montrer leur désespoir et leur mécontentement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas la première qu'ils en font et d'après ce que je peux voir ça peut aller jusqu'à cinq cent pompes."  
  
_ Pas pour vous, seulement pour notre nouvel arrivant., rassura-t-elle d'une voix ravie.  
  
"QUOI!"  
  
Une légère étincelle d'espoir se rallume...  
  
_Pour vous, ce sera de la course autour du terrain de foot!, fit-elle la voix plus dure.  
  
... pour finalement s'éteindre dans le bois mort de leur enthousiasme.  
  
Un espèce de «Oui, madame» sort de leur bouche pendant qu'ils se placent au quatre coin du terrain. Elle me regarde un sourire de vipère sur les lèvres.  
  
"Je pense qu'elle va s'occuper spécialement de mon cas."  
  
_Toi, tu restes gentiment ici et tu me fais deux cent pompes, est-ce clair?  
  
"GRRRR! Je la hais déjà! Il n'y a que moi qui arrive à se faire haïr aussi rapidement!"  
  
_Oui, madame., marmonnais-je avec autant de difficulté que mes camarades de classe.  
  
_Parfait!, cria-t-elle à tout le monde. À mon coup de sifflet, vous commencez. Autant à la course qu'au pompes. À vos marques! Prêts? Partez! *Coup de sifflet*  
  
Je commences à faire mes pompes(OP: Y'a pompes qui revient souvent).  
  
**********  
  
(OP: Imaginez la scène, de pov' élèves qui courent dehors par un froid d'automne, c'est romantique mais ils gèlent eux!)  
  
"...197,... 198,... 199,... 200! C'est pas trop tôt! On dirait que le cours n'est pas terminé. Mais où est passer la prof? Elle et ses 300 livres ont dû avoir froid. Tiens, c'est qui celui-là?"  
  
Un garçon s'est séparé du groupe de coureurs pour venir me parler. Il arrive près de moi et me regarde quelques instants avec un sourire plein de sincérité. Il a des yeux gris-argent et des cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches plus foncées. On dirait le pelage d'un tigre qui sort de la boue. Son teint est semblable au mien: pas du tout bronzé et un peu pâle mais pas trop. Ses joues sont complètement rouges. Sûrement dû à l'effort et au froid combinés. Il étire son sourire d'encore un ou deux centimètres pour paraître plus sympathique.  
  
_Bonjour!, commence-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Tu t'appelles comment?  
  
J'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix du fameux Dave Hunfickle de tout à l'heure.  
  
_Artemis Fowl 2. Et tu es Dave Hunfickle?  
  
_Ouais. Cool! T'es un Fowl! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer un un jour! C'est vrai que le Krach boursier de New York est de votre faute?  
  
_Euh... je ne sais pas. Il faudra que je le demande.  
  
_Cool! T'as l'air sympa, on dînera ensemble à la cafête. Y'a un projet dont je voudrais te parler.  
  
_Un projet?  
  
_Ouais! Il paraît que t'es comme... super intelligent pis j'ai besoin d'un cerveau dans mon projet.  
  
_D'accord. Combien reste-t-il de temps avant la fin du cours? Et où est le prof?  
  
_Il reste une demi-heure et le prof est allée prendre un chocolat chaud tellement elle gelait. Bon ben, à plus.  
  
_Au revoir.  
  
Dès qu'il retourne sur le bord du terrain, il y a un attroupement autour de lui.  
  
"Ce gars est vraiment sympathique. Trop sympathique."  
  
~Cafétéria du dortoir, Perfect College, Londres~  
  
Me voilà. Dans la cafétéria de l'école. Avec un léger problème.  
  
"DES FILLES!!! Mère ne m'a jamais dit qu'il y avait des filles ici. Je sens que je vais encore avoir une poussée d'hormone. Pense à autre chose et cherche Dave. Il ne doit pas être loin. Là! Je vois sa tête sur la table de fond."  
  
Je m'approche de lui et je reste derrière son dos. D'après sa façon de regarder son assiette, le spaghetti n'est pas aussi appétissant qu'il ne le paraît.  
  
_Salut Dave., dis-je d'une voix monotone.  
  
Il se retourne et me regarde avec un air... interrogateur et surpris. Comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu avant. C'est pourtant le même gars avec qui j'ai parlé au cours de gym: les mêmes cheveux, les même yeux mais son teint est différent. Beaucoup plus bronzé. Comme quelqu'un qui viendrait de passer une semaine à Mexíco(OP: Et je tiens beaucoup au côté espagnol de Mexíco).  
  
_On se connaît tu?, me dit-il complètement confus.  
  
_Désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre et...  
  
_Laisses-moi deviner!, m'interrompt-il. Dave Hunfickle!  
  
_Oui. Ne serais-tu pas son frère jumeau?  
  
_Très perspicace. En effet, je suis son frère. Georges Hunfickle. Et toi?  
  
_Artemis Fowl 2.  
  
_Naaa... Art ça sonne mieux.  
  
_Si tu le dis. "Non mais pour qui il se prend! On parle pour seulement deux minutes et il me trouve déjà un surnom."  
  
_Pourquoi mon frère, aussi bizarre il puisse me paraître, t'as parlé?  
  
_"M'as parlé? Est-ce qu'il devrait qu'il n'est pas la peine de me parler?" Je sais pas mais, il m'as parlé d'un projet.  
  
_Un projet? Oh, ce projet! Je vois... Mais tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.  
  
_"Il était temps. Mes bras commençaient à me faire. Ces spaghetti, c'est du plomb." Merci., dis-je en m'asseyant. Quand Dave va-t-il arrivé?  
  
_Sûrement dans quelques minutes., dit-il sans me regarder, cherchant peut- être son frère. Il a dû aller faire un truc à la biblio.  
  
_C'est possible.  
  
Nous restons silencieux pour un long moment, moi me demandant avec quoi ils ont fait le spaghetti et Georges cherchant hardiment quelque chose des yeux. Puis il commence à sourire en fixant la porte. Je regardes la porte et après un bout de temps, il y a Dave qui fait son apparition.  
  
"Est-ce que c'est vrai ce truc qui parle de «connexion» entre les jumeaux"  
  
_Salut Davinou!, crie joyeusement Georges.  
  
Dave accélère son allure en rougissant.  
  
_Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça à l'école?, dit- il calmement, puis il me regarde et prend un ton amical. Salut Artemis! Je vois que vous avez connaissance. Parfait! Alors Art -parce que je suis sûr que c'est Art qu'il *pointe Georges* a choisi comme surnom- voudrais-tu nous accompagner après les cours?  
  
_Et le projet?, dis-je n'oubliant la raison de cette «supposée» réunion.  
  
_On te l'expliquera après les cours. Tu vois l'école n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit où en parler.  
  
_"Je sens l'illégalité et j'adores ça." D'accord. On se voit en cours Dave et à ce soir Georges.  
  
Je me lèves et pars mais je peux encore les entendre.  
  
_T'es sûr que...  
  
_T'en fait donc pas. Artemis est sûrement la personne qu'il nous faut.  
  
"La personne qu'il leur faut pour quoi?"  
  
~Une rue quelconque, Londres~  
  
J'ai attendu ce moment pendant la journée. Ce qui tombait mal parce que les profs voulaient tester mes connaissances. Je crois que je les ai largement surpris. Toute la classe même. Il n'y avait que Dave qui est juste à côté de moi en classe au fond dans un coin -c'est lui qui est dans le coin- qui ne réagissait pas trop occupé à prendre ses notes. à la fin des cours, il m'avait dit de l'attendre devant l'entrée. Arrivé là-bas, bien sûr j'étais allé me changer, ils m'ont mis un bandeau sur les yeux et m'ont assuré qu'ils ne me kidnappaient pas et que l'endroit où ils m'amenaient doit rester secret. Puis, nous avons monté dans une voiture et avons pris la route.  
  
Après une éternité, Dave dit enfin:  
  
_Voilà! Nous y sommes! Tu peux retirer ton bandeau.  
  
Au début, le manque de lumière prolongé me fait mal au yeux. Quand mes yeux se sont rétablis à la clarté, je vois que nous sommes devant... une discothèque.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici?  
  
_Mais discuter de notre projet, mon cher., répond Georges.  
  
Nous rentrons dans l'immeuble mais un gros barman nous bloque.  
  
_Salut Mickey!, crie Georges enthousiaste. Tu nous laisses entrer?  
  
_Qui c'est celui-là?, demande le soi-disant Mickey.  
  
_Artemis Fowl 2. C'est un ami, rien à craindre. J'te jure. On vient lui parler du projet., répond Dave.  
  
_Le projet? Celui avec ton père et tout le bazar?  
  
_Ouais!, dit Georges. Yo, Art! Tu veux savoir pourquoi on l'appelle Mickey?  
  
_"Non!" Pourquoi pas.  
  
_Allez! Dis lui! Ça me fait toujours rire de voir la réaction des gens., supplie Georges.  
  
_J'ai un tatouage de Mickey Mouse sur le bras., dit Mickey.  
  
_"*éclate de rire* Un tatouage de Mickey Mouse! Il était soûl ou quoi?" Ah, très original., dis-je en gardant mon sérieux.  
  
_Bouh! Encore un autre qui rit intérieurement., dit Georges.  
  
_Ferme-la Georges et toi, Mickey, laisses-nous entrer!  
  
_Ok, ok! Les fils du patron et leurs amis sont les bienvenus., dit-il en nous laissant le passage.  
  
_Votre père est le patron de quoi?, demandai-je.  
  
_Du calme, du calme. D'abord assois-toi et je t'expliquerais tout. Mais j'te préviens que si tu m'interromps, j'arrête tout. D'accord? Mickey, apportes-lui un verre. Sans alcool de préférence.  
  
Après que Mickey m'ai apporté un verre et que tout le monde se soit installé à une table, Dave commence son exposé.  
  
_Alors Artemis la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que s'était chouette de te rencontrer c'est parce que ben t'es un Fowl et c'est bien connu que les Fowl sont les maîtres du crime dans tout l'Europe. Et justement on n'a besoin d'un criminel comme toi dans notre projet. Notre père est le président de la CIA mais pas celle que les gens connaissent habituellement. Non, c'est la mauvaise CIA. The Criminal International Association. Un endroit qui regroupe tout les meilleurs cambrioleurs de la planète. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ça existe. C'est là, c'est tout. Alors notre père en est le Patron Attitré Par Avancement ou papa c'est plus rapide. Tu vois avec toute cette activité «criminelle» autour de nous, mon frérot et moi avons voulu notre chance. Mais il faut être minimum trois pour faire un groupe donc on était forcé à chercher quelqu'un. Bien sûr, on pouvait aller demander à un camarade de classe en disant: «Yo, mon père dirige la CIA et on voudrait que tu viens faire quequ'cambriolage avec nous!» Non, mais pour qui il nous aurait pris. Il fallait prendre quelqu'un de l'extérieur, quelqu'un qui connaîtrait légèrement les ficelles du métier. Une chance pour nous, l'extérieur est venu à l'intérieur aujourd'hui même avec toi. Franchement, tout le monde dans la classe savait que tu allais mais les ne nous ont jamais précisé que t'étais un gars. Artemis c'est pour les filles en Angleterre et puis on savait pas que tu venais de l'Irlande. Peut importe, on veut juste te poser une question. Voudrais-tu être la troisième roue du tricycle? On sait que c'est très dangereux de te parler de tout ça et on espère que si tu dis non tu vas apprendre à te taire. On reçoit quand même 50% divisé entre nous trois de ce qu'on ... euh... vole. On essaie de faire la meilleur offre possible, tu sais.  
  
"Une société de criminels!? C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Et si ça existe vraiment, je dis oui tout de suite. Et si c'était un piège?"  
  
_Je visite l'endroit après je dis oui.  
  
_Aucun problème. Tant que tu dis oui.  
  
~Fin du flash back~  
  
_Et voilà comment tout est arriver. Une chose aussi simple que ça.  
  
_Wow, comme s'était intéressant., dit Holly d'une voix monotone.  
  
_Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui vouliez connaître l'histoire.,dit Artemis.  
  
_Et je regrette., précisa-elle.  
  
_Oui mais ça ne nous comment vous avez retrouvé la mémoire., rappela Root.  
  
_Et bien de ce côté-là , je dois remercier Mulch.  
  
_Quoi? Vous ne seriez pas l'une des mystérieuses raisons pour laquelle un des mandats obtenus contre le bagnard aurait été donné après son arrestation?, demanda Root.  
  
_Si je vous le dis, cette raison ne sera plus «mystérieuse» comme vous le dites si bien.  
  
_Grrrr! Dites-nous au moins comment vous l'avez retrouvé!  
  
_D'accord, d'accord. Encore une autre histoire mais après vous f... vous partez. Est-ce clair?  
  
_Oui, nounou Artemis., blagua Short.  
  
~Flash back (OP: Et oui encore...)~  
  
~Manoir des Fowl,Dublin, Irlande~  
  
Artemis se trouva dans la salle à manger avec un ridicule chapeau de fête pour fêter son seizième anniversaire. On lui avait permis de revenir exprès de l'école. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le geste mais il serait meilleur si sa mère n'avait invité ses morveux de cousins et les tantes qui viennent. Butler et lui passait la plus part de la soirée à leur courir après ou se à se faire poursuivre. Si les mères n'avaient pas annoncé l'heure du gâteau, ils auront été donnés en sacrifices à un quelconque dieu indien.  
  
Après le souhait, le soufflage des bougies et qu'Artemis ai réussi à contré toutes les attaques de ses cousins, la cérémonie des cadeau arriva. Les même cadeaux qu'à l'habitude: chandails, livres... mais le dernier était plus intéressant. Dès que sa tante posa le paquet sur la table, celui-ci commença à sauter en gémissant. Il y eut y un silence de mort puisque tout le monde ,même les enfants qui essayaient depuis une heure de monter sur les genoux de Butler, regardaient avec étonnement. Artemis jetta un coup d'oeil à Butler qui semblait hypnotisé par le cadeau qui s'approchait dangereusement du bord de la table. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Artemis prit son courage à deux et attrapa la boîte. Il défit avec soin l'emballage et vut une petite patte noir sortir, puis une queue, une tête et pour finir un petit chaton se tenait blotti dans ses bras.  
  
_Oh, il est cute., dit une de ses cousines.  
  
_Elle. C'est une fille, mon trésor., corrigea celle qui avait offert le cadeau.  
  
_Oooooooooh!, dirent tous les petits enfants ensemble une lueur de malice traversant leurs yeux.  
  
Pour digérer le souper, les enfants avaient décidé de s'amuser. Alors pendant que Butler était trop occupé à détacher Artemis Junior et Senior de la rampe d'escalier, ils courraient après la chatte qu'Artemis avait finalement appelée Trixie qui se sauvait avec tant bien que de mal des ces enfants qui essayaient de la toucher avec leurs mains collantes. Tandis que les mères avaient réussi à attraper leurs enfants et à les éloigner du manoir, Artemis marchait dans le jardin, Trixie sur ses talons. Artemis s'arrêta net croyant voir un des boissons bouger. Trixie se cogna contre ses chevilles.  
  
_Miaou! "Aïe, ça fait mal!"  
  
_Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on suit quelqu'un de trop près., dit Artemis en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
_Priaw!, ronronna Trixie en frottant sa tête dans le cou de son nouveau maître.  
  
_Quelle scène touchante! Avoir su que vous deviendriez si sensible...  
  
_Qui est là?, demanda Artemis en se tournant vers le «buisson parlant».  
  
Un étrange petit bonhomme tout poilu sortit des buissons avec un mini- disque dans les mains.  
  
_Je voudrais te parler de ton passé Arty.  
  
~Fin du flash back~  
  
_Et la suite est facile à imaginer., termina Artemis, fatigué de raconter (OP:J'avoue que moi aussi).  
  
*bruit de tissu qui déchire*  
  
Artemis et Root se tournèrent vers Holly. Apparemment, elle avait une discussion très «déchirante» avec Trixie. Celle-ci était simplement en train de planter ses griffes et ses crocs dans la combinaison de Holly en la déchirant avec plusieurs morceaux qui revolaient partout. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva assise par terre, devant de sa conbinaison complètement arrachée laissant une vue intéressante aux deux mâles présents.  
  
_Holly, vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance avec les animaux., affirma Artemis qui essayait le mieux que possible de ne pas regarder. "Mais c'est tellement tentant."  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?, demanda Root, encore plus rouge que d'habitude après avoir regardé son officier plus d'une demi-secondes.  
  
_Euh..... j'l'ai tassé avec mon pied. Peut-être un peu trop dur?, répond Holly ébahie par la situation où elle se trouvait. Bande de pervers, arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça!  
  
_Désolé! Si vous voulez vous changer," Bien sûr qu'elle veut se changer!" vous pouvez aller prendre un chandail dans ma chambre. Troisième étage, la seconde porte sur votre gauche.  
  
_ Merci., dit Holly en s'enfuyant.  
  
Artemis et Root restèrent encore un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la sonnerie.  
  
_Vous attendiez de la visite?, demanda Root.  
  
_Oui. En passant, elle est très mignonne, Short. Vous trouvez pas?, ajouta Artemis avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.  
  
_Oui, je dois l'avouer.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Voilà le chapitre est fini. Désolé d'avoir été si longue mais il fait quand même 16 pages. Bon maintenant le dessert. Sur MSN, une copine et moi, on des délires avec Artinouchou pis elle m'en a fait un. Les personnages ont un caractère complètement différent mais c'est crampant.  
  
~Délires de Pmiwoundo~  
  
MWAHA!! XD Épisode 1: Arty pis ses peanuts  
  
WARNING//AVERTISSEMENT: Ceci est comme un espèce de talk-show laid. Cerveaux incompétants, prenez garde. Gens qui ont de l'allure (sauf DOTTE- POUNDO XD, bien sûr), s'abstenir. XD.  
  
O Pacific: Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu au Pacific Bar dirigé par Evil et O  
  
Evil Pacific: surtout par O *fait la moue dans un coin*  
  
O Pacific: *envoie un regard ki tue à Evil* bon après les chapitres voici une première dans cette... fic: un délire  
  
Evil Pacific: wou hou *baille*  
  
O Pacific: je vous présente Pmiwoundo appelé Miwa  
  
Miwa: Yo.  
  
Arty: ...  
  
Miwa: Quand qu'on dit Délires ça vous fait po penser à Déli-Cinq?? Moi ouais en t'cas!! XD  
  
Arty: o_O;;; *pense: omerde elle redevient bizarre..*  
  
Miwa: Lol, alors Arty sais-tu qui est l'invité spécial d'aujourd'hui? D;;  
  
Arty: NON, pis en passant ça m'tente po d'--  
  
Miwa: BEN C MULCH!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAAAAA XDDDD!!!!!!  
  
Arty: x_X"  
  
Miwa: Yo, Mulch!! On t'attend!! DÉGROUILLE!! O  
  
Arty: Mulch prends ton temps....... pitié..  
  
Miwa: Bon en attendant m'o expliquer aux lecteurs qui est Mulchie!! ^.^v  
  
Arty: YAK MULCHIE?!  
  
Miwa: Ouais, Arty-poundo. ¬.¬" T'as un prob?  
  
Arty: *veut vomir..* Bwh....non.  
  
Miwa: Mesdames et messieurs, nounounes pis niaiseux, Mulchie-poundo est un espèce de gros gnome laid pis p'tit mais gros pis c ça là.........  
  
Arty: Wow. J'ai hâte à MA description.  
  
Miwa: XD!! Arty sois po aussi sarcastique!!  
  
Arty: ...  
  
Miwa: Okie mais PK Mulch prend autant de temps?!  
  
Arty: Quecé qu't'as à demander ça à moi... *recule un peu dans sa chaise*  
  
Miwa: O PACIFIC!! Quecé qu'y s'passe ak Mulch?!  
  
O Pacific: Eh, aux dernières nouvelles il était parti aux toilettes...  
  
Miwa: ... Okie mais j'espère pour lui que vot' papier de toilettes est po EVIL... *dévisage EVIL Pacific qui aurait très bien jouer un sale tour...*  
  
Evil Pacific: *rit sous sa barbe imaginaire* .......quoi?  
  
Miwa: 'K ouais. MULCH!! DÉGIDINE!!!!!! O  
  
Arty: Lol. Alors j'peux partir maintenant?  
  
Miwa: NON!! On veut savoir la vérité... LE PUBLIC veut savoir....... LE PAYS veut savoir..... LE MONDE veut savoir....... L'UNIVERS veut savoir........ Ma mère veut à tout prix savoir là...  
  
O Pacific: XD Ouais Arty, reste avec nous tu vas voir...  
  
Arty: *baîlle* Quecé vous voulez savoir z'autres?  
  
Miwa: 1. PK pis DEPUIS QUAND t'as un accent québécois?? 2. C-tu d'ma faute à moé??  
  
Arty: -___-;;; 1. ... 2. P-E.  
  
O Pacific: Aaw y'est trop cute quand qu'y répond po comme y faut aux questions!! ^o^!!! XD X3!!!  
  
Miwa: Cool.  
  
Evil Pacific: Mweh... *emmerdée*  
  
Arty: Ok j'y vais BYEEEE~!!!!!! *saute en bas d'sa chaise pis--*  
  
Miwa: NON!!!!!! *pogne Arty par le bras désespérément* 'Coute j'te donne des peanuts pis tu restes jusqu'à la fin du show!! TToTT!!  
  
O Pacific pis Evil Pacific: O_O!!  
  
Arty: AYOYE MER-- OOOO!!!!!! XDDDD DES PEANUTS!!!!!! XD Lol j'adore ça les peanuts ça goûte tellement trop comme des... peanuts!! o.O"  
  
Miwa: XD Je sais!! Mais... tu restes, ne~?? *.*;;  
  
Arty: OUAIS XDDD!! Eh, ouais. o.O"  
  
O Pacific: ....... *a peur*  
  
Evil Pacific: Tiens mon nez me pîque... *se gratte le nez* Aah... XD..  
  
Miwa: XD.  
  
Arty: Ben alors... ELLES ARRIVENT OU PAS, CES PEANUTS?!  
  
Miwa: Euh, oui oui elles arrivent!! EVIL PACIFIC!! Apportes-y donc des peanuts!! O  
  
Evil Pacific: *en s'grattant l'nez* ..ein?? x.O"  
  
Miwa: DÉGROUILLE!! O!!  
  
O Pacific: Eille, on donne po des ordres à mon côté evil!! XO  
  
Miwa: Mais Dotte-poundo... C'est pour Arty-poundo... =(...  
  
O Pacific: Bon, bon, d'accord. JUSTE PCQ C POUR ARTY.  
  
Evil Pacific: Argh... *s'en va chercher des peanuts dans un bol de bouffe à chien* D...  
  
Miwa: XD Alors Arty aimes-tu aussi les jus Déli-Cinq?? XD;;  
  
Arty: OUAIS!! XD Avoue qu'c'est trop booooon XD!!  
  
Miwa: XD!!  
  
Arty: XD!!  
  
Miwa: XD!!  
  
Arty: XD!!  
  
O Pacific: *mal de mâchoire juste en les regardant XDer..* x.O"...  
  
Evil Pacific: *revient ak des peanuts qui puent* D XD!! Chu d'retour!!  
  
Arty: XDDD!!!!!!! MES PEANUTS ADORÉES!!!!!!!  
  
Miwa: =) MICI EVIL PACIFIC!! =D  
  
Arty: *bouffe la moitié des peanuts (y'en a 235) en deux secondes et demie* XD!!!!!  
  
Evil Pacific: Yak... *prend ses distances...*  
  
Miwa: Bon alors Dotte-poundo pis moi... on patiente après Mulch... MULCH!! DÉGROUILLE!!  
  
O Pacific: ^^;;; Heheh... ouais.  
  
*** on s'revoit au prochain délirage, okie?? XD ^^; *** *** chu un ti-peu pressée en écrivant totu ça là mais le prochain épisode va être cool (j'espère) 'faque ben.... ja ne~ minna-san!! XD;; ***  
  
Désolé pas de phrases du prochain chapitre.  
  
~O Pacific~ 


	7. Noël entre amis

Salut c'est encore moi. Je vous préviens d'avance que ce chapitre se passe encore le 24 décembre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous jure qu'au prochain la date change. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le délire de l'autre fois et mon evil côté, Evil Pacific. Je sais que là vous vous m'étrangler pour avoir attendu si longtemps mais si vous voulez la fin de l'histoire, apaisez votre colère ou haine ou envies meurtrières envers moi. Ceci était un message enregistré. Bon je vous envoie le chapitre mais d'abord des blabla obligatoires...  
  
**Disclamers:** (C'est vrai j'suis supposée en faire) J'ai une perruche qui s'appelle Neige. Elle est blanche et ressemble à une boule de neige quand elle dort. Et elle RONFLE!!! Si, si j'vous le jure. Contrairement à ce que son nom indique, elle est d'une agressivité rare pour un oiseau qui fait la taille de ma main. Peu importe, Neige m'appartient de droit mais Artemis Fowl non. --  
  
**Bêta-lectrice:** Miwa qui est en vacances... pas grave!!!  
  
**Réponses aux revieweurs  
**  
**pimousse fraise**: tu serais pas devenue comme ma fan? O.o wtv heureuse que tu l'aimes ****

**Jgdkldnvbjkfb**:thank you for the review but i think you mislead of fic because i don't have any Mrs. Romero in this story or maybe it's making you remember of your own gym teacher in that way i'll understand

**slyzerin-girl**: merci pour tes 2 reviews en une seule journée et le XD est en réalité un smiley penche ta tête sur le côté et tu verras pis pour le délire c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit dis ça à Miwa

**Y401-F4N**: merci pour la review c'est chouette d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs mais tu me fais rougir #.# pis je veux que Arty soit sexy

**Pink Panda**: thank you i know Artemis is a little OOC but think having friends changes him and no review in French i think for me

**Ambre15**: s'il te plait, explose pas. Ça serait plate de perdre une lectrice je sais que j'ai pris énormément de temps pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse mais c'est pas comme si j'en donnais pas

**Asilys**: je sais je suis très lente mais c'est moi désolé =.=" pour le XD cf. en haut .

**Gody**: tiens tiens tiens qui on a là? Si ce n'est pas mon petit homme des cavernes préféré la voilà le suite (niark niark niark w) remerciez-la sans elle vous auriez attendu encore un mois --"  
  
**Rappel** (au cas où auriez oublié ça fait longtemps quand même): Le texte entre deux bulles décrit une très courte action, une notion de temps ou un bruit entendu par les personnages. Entre guillements(") c'est les pensées des personnages. Et quand y'a cinq bulles, on change de centre de narration ou de lieu.  
  
**Avertissements**: Suite à ce chapitre, vous risquez d'avoir des doutes sur l'amitié entre Georges et Artemis. (Pourquoi j'souris moi? o.O)  
  
Maintenant le chapitre   
  
**Noël entre amis**  
  
**Manoir des Fowl, Dublin, Irlande**  
  
-Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous cacher! Je ne crois pas que mes amis attendaient à ce que je reçoive d'autres personnes., prévint Artemis.  
  
-Bonne idée., approuva Root.

°°°°°  
  
Holly ouvrit la porte sachant qu'elle entrait dans l'intimité de Fowl. Dès qu'elle entra, elle fut inondée par une chaleur agréable qui sortait du foyer.  
  
_"Ce morveux a un foyer dans sa chambre tandis que j'en ai pas chez moi. Quel chanceux! Morveux? Il n'est plus vraiment un morveux, il doit faire tourner des têtes, j'en suis certaine. J'espère juste qu'il n'soit pas devenu comme Verbil."  
_  
La chambre était assez grande comme un appartement d'Hollywood. Les couleurs magnifiques d'un rouge bourgogne, de bleu et d'or se mélangeaient amoureusement pour donner un contexte chaleureux. Contrairement à des chambres qu'elle avait déjà vu, celle-ci était très ordonnée. Près d'un bureau encombré de livres et de documents, se tenait, accroché au mur, un tableau noir qui montrait qu'Artemis avait terminé plus ou moins tout ce qu'il avait à faire.[1]  
  
Elle s'avança vers une grande commode en chêne. Dans les premiers tiroirs, il y avait les habits dans lesquels elle l'avait toujours vu._ "Ce n'est pas le style que je préfère."_ En fouillant un peu plus dans les autres tiroirs, elle trouva des vêtements beaucoup plus à la mode. Elle choisit finalement un de ces grands t-shirts que les jeunes portent dans des concerts de rock.

°°°°°  
  
Pendant ce temps, en bas, Root écoutait l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages.  
  
-Bonsoir Art., dirent deux voix en symbiose.

-Bonsoir Dave,... Georges! Comment allez-vous?, dit Artemis. Bien merci. En passant elle va venir mais faut pas oublier qu'elles viennent toujours en paquet de trois.

-Je suppose que Georges prendra un malin plaisir à s'occuper de Hilary. Et que Vanessa s'occupera bien de toi, Dave., plaisanta Artemis en allant dans le salon.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Chaton, sinon la Tigresse va se sentir jalouse.

-Je ne permets qu'à Samhanta de m'appeler Chaton, Aiglon.

Le Commandant, qui s'était caché en hauteur dans les escaliers, réussit à percevoir quelques cheveux bruns de là-haut.

-Commandant? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, souffla une voix derrière lui.

-Capitaine? Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Je crois que... Georges et Dave, si j'ai bien compris, sont arrivés.

-Georges et Dave? Les deux autres Dark Angels? Fowl attendait de la visite?

-Trois fois oui. Ils ont aussi parlé d'un trio de filles qui doivent venir. Et c'est quoi ce chandail?

-Personnellement, je crois qu'Artemis, je veux dire Fowl, l'a emprunté à quelqu'un et qu'il ne l'a jamais remis.

-Désolé de vous décevoir Short, mais ceci est bel et bien mon chandail.  
  
Les deux fées sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Artemis. Il était venu silencieusement comme à son habitude.  
  
-Il vous va bien. Voulez-vous que je vous le donne?

-Non, je vous le rendrai... par la poste. Ce sont bien Cobra et Aigle qui sont dans le salon?

-Oui. Ils disent qu'ils ont entendu du bruit dans les escaliers. Je suis venu vérifier. Vous feriez mieux de monter au cas où...

-Je vais chercher la chambre d'amis tout seul., dit Root en montant.

-Sixième porte à votre gauche.

-J'avais dit tout seul!

-Désolé., s'excusa faussement Artemis en regardant le dos du commandant monter. Alors Holly, comment la vie du Peuple se passe sans moi?

-Elle n'a jamais était aussi tranquille depuis que vous n'êtes plus dans le secteur. _"Je rêve ou il m'a appelé Holly?"_ Et vous depuis qu'on vous a «effacé» la mémoire?

-J'ai failli voler le _Mona Lisa_ il y a une semaine.

-Pourquoi ne vous l'avez pas pris? J'ai eu une envie pressante et la police est arrivée alors...

-Arty, c'est qui elle?, demanda Georges qui venait d'arriver au bas de l'escalier, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
_"Mais c'est quoi leur manie de venir silencieusement?"  
_  
-°soupir°Vas te faire voir, Georges., répondit Artemis comme s'il avait dit «bonjour».

-Sois pas aussi agressif avec moi. Alors, qui est-elle?

-Holly Short.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ton chandail?, demanda Georges, le regard disant «Essaie pas de le cacher, j'ai tout compris»

-Elle a rencontré Trixie.

-Ouf! J'la plains. La pauvre! Cette chatte est pire que toi., renchérit Georges.

-J'me sens insulté là. Holly vous allez restez avec nous puisqu'ils vous ont vue?

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer... _"Non! Ça me tente pas du tout!"_

-Voyons restez., dit un garçon semblable à Georges, Dave. On va peut-être vous terroriser mais ce n'est pas grave.

-D'accord. _"Grrrr..."  
_  
Elle se tourna vers Artemis qui regardait Georges d'un air amusé. Celui-ci détourna son regard d'elle dès qu'elle le fixa. Artemis poussa un petit ricanement diabolique en passant à côté de lui. Pour ce faire, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il accueillit avec une légère grimace de douleur mais ne semblait pas fâché pour autant. Vu la position qu'il avait prise, Holly se dit qu'il était sur le point de répliquer avant que la sonnerie de la porte ne sonne. Il lança un regard noir à Georges en articulant silencieusement «Ce n'est que partie remise», puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, la laissant seule avec les jumeaux. Dave leva un sourcil à la façon «Fowlienne» sur un spectacle qu'il voyait pourtant tous les jours. Holly, quant à elle, trouvait ça bizarre pour ne pas dire farfelu de voir Fowl agir comme... un adolescent de son âge envers un autre adolescent de... son... âge?  
  
_"En fait, ils ont quel âge ces deux-là?"  
_  
-Dites, vous avez quel âge?, dit Holly transformant sa question mentale en une verbale.

-Hein?, marmonna Georges qui écoutait plutôt les voix de l'entrée.

-On a dix-sept, Georges et moi. Et vous?

-_"Près de quatre-vingt ans. Je sais je parais jeune." _Euh... On ne pose ce genre de question à une femme.

-Mille excuses, my lady.

-Voleur de tirade., souffla Georges.

-Moi, au moins, je ne réponds pas «hein» quand on me parle.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon «hein» intérieur...

-Rien d'intelligent, vu la personne en qui il habite.

-Et bien, il te dit deux mots très simples:...

J'vous laisse deux secondes et vous êtes déjà en train de vous entretuer., plaisanta Artemis accompagné de trois filles.  
  
Une description des filles serait appropriée puisqu'elles vont revenir souvent. La première avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombre que ses cheveux et elle avait de belles lèvres légèrement rosée et pulpeuses. La deuxième était plutôt blonde à mèches, cheveux abondants et volumineux et elle avait les yeux verts-bruns. Par contre la troisième portait ses cheveux courts et violets. Ses yeux étaient assez impresionnant puisqu'ils étaient d'un orange sombre. Sûrement des verres de contacts.  
  
-Holly, je vous présente Samhanta, Hilary et Vanessa., présenta Artemis dans le même ordre que Holly les avait regardées.

-Bonsoir.

-Buenas noches!, répondirent les filles en choeur.

-Buenas noches? Mais en quel honneur?, demanda Dave.

-Nous étions à un party pour Noël. En Espagne., répondit Samhanta.

-On ne vous a pas dérangé, j'espères., dit Artemis visiblement inquiet.

-Non, mon partenaire avait les mains trop baladeuses à mon goût.

-Vous s'y êtes allées sans nous?, bougonna Georges.

-Surtout sans toi, Georges., affirma Hilary.  
  
Les autres poussèrent des soupirs d'agacement à l'intention des deux concernés. Qui ne remarquèrent rien. Hilary, trop occupée à lancer des regards noirs à Georges qui essayait de la séduire tant bien que mal. Finalement, Hilary, trop excédé par la persévérence du brun, lui donna une grande claque sur la joue qui retentit dans tout le salon.[2] Contre toutes les attentes d'Holly, il se mit à rire joyeusement.  
  
-J'adores sentir le contact de ta peau contre la mienne., rigola-t-il en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Hilary semblait sur le point d'éclater.  
  
-Georges, je ne me laisserais pas avoir par un de tes rouggissement sur commande!!!

-Bouh!, bougonna encore Georges en reprenant sa couleur normale.  
  
Quant à Dave, il s'approcha de Vanessa, la prit la taille et commença à frotter son nez contre le sien.[3]  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de nous montrer à quel point vous formez un si joli couple., plaisanta Artemis.  
  
Les deux concernés grognèrent et Georges éclata de rire.  
  
-Si on s'assoyait?, proposa Samhanta.

-Bonne idée., répondit vivement – trop vivement – Artemis.  
  
Voyant les regards amusés qu'on lui jetait (principalement de Georges), il ajouta:  
  
-Vous serez plus à l'aise pour boire les chocolats chauds que je pars vous préparer à l'instant.

-J'peux t'aider?

-Non!

-Aller!

-Non!

-J't'en prie!

-D'accord, mais touche à RIEN!

-Okie![4]  
  
L'un des jumeaux suivit Artemis vers les cuisines avec un enthousiasme énorme. Holly le plaignit. Artemis bien sûr. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Puis refit bagages quand Samhanta commença à parler.  
  
-Dîtes-moi, Holly. Où habitez-vous?  
  
Holly déglutit avant de répondre.  
  
-Dans le nord du Colorado.

-C'est loin le Colorado. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici?

-J'étais dans le coin pour un travail et je suis venue prendre des nouvelles d'Artemis. C'est vieil ami. Je veux dire par là que je le connaît depuis qu'il était jeune. _"Pas petit juste jeune..."_

-Mais pourtant, Artemis ne nous a jamais parlé d'une Holly dans ses connaissances., constata Dave.

-C'est une longue histoire...

-Trêve de plaisanterie. Passons aux choses sérieuses., s'exclama Hilary.  
  
_"Quelles genres de choses sérieuses?"  
_  
-Vous avez un petit ami?  
  
Si on était dans un dessin animé, des gouttes auraient apparu sur la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Holly comprise.  
  
-Non, pas pour le moment...

-Comment ça «pas pour le moment»? Vous avez quelqu'un en tête?

-Peut-être, oui...

-Comme c'est excitant!

-Pfff!, fit quelqu'un.  
  
Ce quelqu'un était Artemis tenant un plateau des tasses fumantes dans une main et le col d'un Georges en train de siroter sa boisson dans l'autre.  
  
-Artemis, tes chocolats chauds sont d'enfers. Ils donnent vraiment chauds au cœur. L'odeur est suffisante pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

-Georges, t'as fini tes jeux d'mots!  
  
Sur ce, il distribua les boissons à tout le monde. Holly devait l'avouer ; c'était délicieux.  
  
-Un p'tit jeu pour s'amuser?, sortit Samhanta.

-On connaît très bien tes jeux, Sam., grogna Georges.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça serait intéressant., la soutint Artemis.  
  
Georges ricana bruyamment mais Artemis l'ignora.  
  
-Action ou vérité? Ça vous va?

-D'accord pour moi., dit Artemis.

-Très enthousiaste, Arty., se moqua Georges.  
  
Cette fois-ci, ça lui valut un regard noir spécialité Fowl. Dave parla.  
  
-Parfait, je commence. Holly? Action ou vérité?  
  
_"Je ne pérfères pas savoir ce que des jeunes comme eux pourraient mes demander de faire."  
_  
-Vérité.

-Quel âge avez-vous?

-Si je te connaissait pas pas Davounet, j'dirais que tu as des vues sur elle.[5]

-Si vous ne répondez pas, j'ai le droit... de prendre votre soutien-gorge.

-Mais j'en ai besoin., dit Holly, étonnée en ramenant ses mains sur sa poitrine par réflexe. _" Me souviens pas de cette règle moi!"_

-Alors, répondez.  
  
Holly soupira.  
  
-Bon prenez-le. _"De toutes façons, j'suis une mauvaise menteuse."_

-Jamais vu une femme qui tient tant à garder son âge secret. Par avant ou par en arrière?

-Arrière.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard [6] , Dave tenait un sous-vêtement rose bonbon entre ses mains. Holly ne put que rougir. Foaly devait le voir à cause de la caméra-iris.  
  
-Holly, je m'attendais à tout sauf du rose., lâcha Artemis.  
  
Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ce cacherait-il une douceur derrière cette carapace?

-Une amie me l'a offert., répliqua Holly avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.  
  
Artemis fronça des sourcils perplexe. Holly, des amiEs? Dans le monde où elle travaillait? Est-ce possible?  
  
-Si vous le dîtes?

-Je poses, la prochaine., s'écria Hilary.

-Mais, c'est le tour d'Holly., rappela Georges.

-Laissons-la récupérer. Georges, action ou vérité?

-J'sais pas. J'aime pas les yeux que t'as. Action.

-Tu dois embrasser Artemis a) sur la bouche...

-Hey! Pourquoi moi?

-... b) dans le cou...

-Hilary, laisse-moi hors de tes vengances sans raisons tu veux

-... c) en dessous de la ceinture.

-QUOI? Mais t'es folle? Faire une sélec de choix pareil? Y va prendre «C» dangeureux comme il est.

-En fait j'hésites entre «A» et «C»...

-Qu'est-c'que j'disais? Tu m'jettes dans le geule du loup, Hilary. T'as pas honte?

-Eh bien... nan!

-J'vais prendre «B» finalement. Viens-là, Arty d'amour.

-Si tu t'approches de moi, tu perdras plus que tes lèvres.  
  
Artemis repossait Georges du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il se retrouva étendu sous lui au final.[7] Samhanta, qui était assise à côté d'Artemis au début, s'était levée pour leur laisser tout le canapé. Georges, avec un sourire de prédateur, approcha son visage de sa malheureuse proie, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres n'aient que deuz ou trois centimètres de distance.  
  
-Je crois que je vais prendre «A» en fin de compte...  
  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Georges gisait par terre sur le dos et Artemis avait mis le canapé entre eux.  
  
-Je vous l'ai dit. Il est dangereux. Pour ma santé mentale!  
  
Georges se redressa, puis appuya sa tête sur les coussins du meuble.  
  
-Arty, tu sais que ça fait mal. Si tu me faisais un gros câlin, je te pardonnes., ronronna-t-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.[8]

-Restes le plus loin possible de moi, Georges., le menaça Artemis le regard meurtrier.

-T'as l'air tendu. Viens là, j'vais te calmer!,dit Georges en s'approchant.[9]  
  
Le temps que Georges passe par dessus le canapé, Artemis se sauvait déjà dans le couloir. Georges le suivit en sautillant. Holly resta interdite un moment. Même Hilary était étonnée.  
  
-Ça leur arrivent souvent?, demandèrent-elles en même temps.

-Malheureusement, oui., répondit Dave en détournant le regard.  
  
Et puis, on entendit un cri. Les minutes passèrent et Artemis revint plus rouge que jamais avec un Georges collé derrière[10], les lèvres sur sa nuque visiblement fier de lui. Artemis s'assit sur le canapé ou pluôt sur les genoux de Georges qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.  
  
_"Il le voulait ce câlin!"_  
  
-Maintenant que t'as eu ton câlin, tu vas me lâcher?

-Non!  
  
Pendant qu'elle y pensait, comment Georges avait fait pour rattraper Artemis aussi vite? C'est vrai qu'il paraît que l'aigle...  
  
-Pour un aigle, c'est normal qu'il court vite...  
  
Dave sursauta et fit volte-face.  
  
-Qui a dit ça?  
  
Son regard se posa instinctivement sur Holly qui lui rendit un sourire timide.  
  
_"Autant donner sa déclaration à mort."_[11]  
  
Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes et les iris d'argent allèrent vers le coin comme por regarder en arrière sans se retourner. Artemis baissa la tête en laissant Georges resserrer sa prise. Lui aussi avait perdu son air joyeux nota Holly.  
  
Les filles partirent simplement connaissant les signes de tension d'un groupe. Samhanta fit un vague signe de téléphonage à Artemis avant de partir. Un silence alarmant flotta dans le salon pendant que Dave réfléchissait à son interrogatoire.  
  
-Action ou vérité? Répondez!

-Vérité., couina Holly.

-Pourquoi avez-vous sorti le truc de l'aigle?

-Parce que je sais que Georges est Aigle des Dark Angels.

-Comment?  
  
Holly baissa la tête aussi. Pour un gamin, il faisait peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, définitivement dans les yeux.  
  
-Comment?, répéta Dave.  
  
Ou plutôt Cobra. Définitive en mode Cobra. Elle se tourna vers Artemis. Cobra comprit que c'était la réponse et se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Pourquoi?, demanda-t-il d'une voix trahie.  
  
Artemis ne dit rien.  
  
-Au rapport Chat!, réessaya Aigle.

-La connaissante de notre situation se nomme (avec son titre) la Capitaine Holly Short. Des FAR. Une association qui ne peut nous nuire en aucun cas et qui agit pour elle-même. Tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas à elle, on aura aucun problème. Le capitaine Short est venue me demander si j'étais réellement le Chat et d'une certaine façon j'ai répondu oui.

-Sans notre consantemment?

-Sans votre consantemment., rehaussa Artemis.  
  
Cobra dit un «Hn!» expressif.  
  
-Tu veux qu'elle parte?, demanda Aigle.

-Pourquoi pas!, répondit Cobra.

-Holly pourriez-vous partir s'il vous plaît?, soupira Artemis.

-Eum... Bien sûr.  
  
Holly sortit en laissant Artemis avec ses amis.  
  
-Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce qui se passe?  
  
Holly devait avouer qu'elle était embarrasser. Artemis avait courut des risques et, elle, il a fallu qu'elle pense à voix haute. Du coup, il a été grillé. Elle se demandait juste ce qu'ils allaient lui faire? Leurs caractères avaient changé en si peu de temps. Elle en était sûre : Aigle et Cobra devaient être très différents du Georges et Dave traditionnels et ça devait être le cas pour Artemis et le Chat. Mais vu qu'Artemis avait déjà changé, le Chat était peut-être l'ancien lui.  
  
Root était en train de se regarder dans un miroir quand elle entra dans la chambre d'amis.  
  
-Vous faîtes ça souvent?  
  
Le commandant des FAR se retourna devenant rouge pour la gêne de s'être fait pris.[12] Elle sourit intérieurement, si Foaly apprennait ça.  
  
-Alors, ils sont partis? J'ai vu les êtres de boue femelles sortir tout à l'heure.

-Ça serait à nous de partir Commandant. Aigle et Cobra ont compris ce qu'a fait Fowl.

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous dénoncer?  
  
Holly regarda un instant par la porte avant d'aller ouvrir la fênetre.  
  
-Sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit partir au plus vite.

°°°°°

-Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce qui se passe?  
  
Artemis observa ses deux amis acessoirement camarades d'école et collèges de travail. Il devait passer en mode Dark Angels lui aussi.  
  
-Holly est sans danger pour nous.

-Mais elle sait!  
  
Le Chat soupira largement. Comment leur dire?  
  
-Pou'quoi d'abord elle t'as demandé si t'étais l'Chat?  
  
Si Cobra faisait autant d'abréviations dans une seule phrase, il était vraiment énervé.  
  
-Parce qu'elle... sait déjà... depuis un certain événement... que je suis un criminel.

-Et quel est l'événement?

-Sachez d'abord que je ne suis pas fou...

-QUEL est l'événement?

-Je l'ai kidnappée pour une demi-tonne d'or. Holly est une fée.

-Quoi!?

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a les oreilles plutôt pointues.

-Eh bien frérot, tu ne t'appelles pas l'Aigle pour rien.

-Même les maquilleurs du cinéma ne ferait pas d'aussi bonnes oreilles.

-Mais quand même faire la différence entre des vrais et des faux seulement du regard...

-Je peux retourner à mon histoire?

-Bien sûr., confirmèrent Aigle et Cobra de concert.

-Alors, il y a de ça... cinq ans environ je me suis mis en tête de kidnapper une fée...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...[13]  
  
-Et j'ai accepté de le dire à Holly parce que qui voudrait croire une ELFE!? Ils leur faudraient des preuves tangibles et ils ne pourraient pas témoigner. J'allais pas dire ça à n'importe qui. J'ai bien réfléchit à la question avant de me lancer.

-Mais tu connais la procédure.

-Oui. Reconditionnement. Mais on est obligé de la tuer?

-OUI!!!

-Bon d'accord mais vous la tuer!

* * *

Voilà!!! Après tant de siècle à avoir attendu voilà le chapitre. Félécitez- moi au moins!!! ONZE pages de blabla intensifs!!! Gody arrivait pas à le croire (c'est elle qui m'a supporter dans cette épreuve... si on peut appeler ça 'supporter' ¬.¬") En tous cas, vous annonce qu'une autre fic sera bientôt en ligne (mais vous connaissez mes bientôt -.-"). C'est celle qui s'appelle _Fowl, Malefoy et cie_ mais jé l'intention de changer pour _Les serpents bleus_ (demandez pas...). Y'a aussi mon site qui est ouvert depuis en moment, si vous voulez m'aider à le remplir vous gêner pas. Dessins de mes fics acceptés (SI il y en a...) et suggestions de site à linker : Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, Hunter X Hunter (. encore pou' toi Miwa) Et tous ça par e-mail s'il vous plaît.  
  
Sur ce, à plus...

-----------------------

[1] Pas comme moi

[2] Je sais, elle est agressive

[3] bec esquimau trop cute

[4] Vous avez devinez qui c'était

[5] pou' toi Miwa Hiso-Bunny

[6] c'est qu'il est rapide le Dave

[7] Arty et Georges ensemble? Mais non y s'amusent l

[8] Oui il ronronne. Désolée mais y'est 3 h du mat

[9] J'imagines trop le regard. Un espèce de psycopathe prêt à tout pour avoir Arty. Et les sous-entendus, Georges!!! T'as pas honte?

Georges: Qui écrit? èo

Arty: Maman... é-

[10] Et non au derrière

[11] mais cé le cas... oups

[12] ...la main dans le sac ou la face dans le miroir

Evil Pacific: un Root coquet t'en as des idées ¬.¬

[13] Ben oui j'vais pas me faire les trois livres et Arty est meilleur que moi pour résumer


	8. Chambriolage

Titre : Le Chat

Chapitre : Chambrioleur

Auteur : O Pacific

Disclamer : Vous voulez vraiment me torturer? En plus de le savoir il faut que je le dis? Artemis Fowl et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas mais pas touche à mes jumeaux.

Réponses aux review

**Paprika Star**: Mici pour la review Si Holly va mourir dans cette fic... je ne dis pas oui je ne dis pas non mais c'est vrai que c'est dure à attraper -

**gody** : lol la bosse sur ma tête me fait hyper mal, merci pour les compliments ET MOI J'ATTENDS ENCORE COÉQUIPIERS MALGRÉ EUX

**ayame**: miciii. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'adore la partie entre Georges et Artemis, j'adore faire des sous-entendus entre ces deux-là. Bonne lecture.

**jaja**: voilà c'est fait! satisfaite? ;)

**marie**: voilà la suite et mici pour la review

Pour Inexplicable

**fowlfan**: j'avais ce one-shot en tête depuis un moment alors j'me suis mise dessus un jour quand Miwa était chez moi. Personnellement, je trouve que ça change de mon style habituel j'avais peur de l'avoir raté

* * *

Artemis était de retour à l'école. Il avait cours d'histoire en ce matin de rentrée. Pendant que la moitié de la classe dormait, que le quart regardait le film du jour d'un air morne, que le huitième bavardait à voix basse et que l'autre jouait les bons élèves, Artemis ordonnait à sa main gauche de noter les faits importants du film tout en essayant de réveiller Dave de la droite. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à prendre les notes pour deux. Sa montre se mit à clignoter comme celle de Dave qui commençait à se réveiller. Il cacha son bras son le bureau pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans la pièce sombre. Si un prof lui confisquait cette montre, ça serait dangeureux. Les lettres "AMIS" s'affichaient sur l'écran. C'était le signal pour dire qu'il y avait une mission. Habituellement, il devait répondre tout de suite après avoir reçu le message mais il se voyait mal sortir son téléphone en classe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui pour voir Dave agiter désespérément son bras dans les airs.

_"Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué?"_

Tandis qu'Artemis se posait des questions sur la mentalité de Dave, le professeur d'histoire rendit compte qu'un des génie de la classe (Artemis étant le premier, suivi de près par Dave) voulait attirer son attention.

- Vous désirez quelque chose M. Hunfickle?

Dave joignit ses mains en une prière silencieuse et afficha de son mieux le sourire le plus adorable qu'il pouvait.

- Puis-je aller aux toilettes Professeur?

Chose que le professeur accepta immédiatement. Les personnes réveillées de la classe le regardèrent sortir de la classe avec des regards moqueurs. Malgré qu'il soit le deuxième meilleur élève de la classe, Dave était considéré à l'unanimité le chouchou des profs. Un petit privilège que Dave entretenait et savait bien s'en servir.

Avant de se lever, Dave avait envoyé un clin d'oeil à Artemis signe qu'il allait répondre à l'appel. En le voyant passer la porte, Artemis comprit une chose. Il allait finalement prendre les notes pour deux.

* * *

Artemis cherchait son cahier de math dans un des petits casiers adjuvant la classe D. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait faire. Il attendait le retour de Dave. Ils devraient se réunir au dîner pour parler travail. Le problème avec l'arrangement des classes c'était qu'un membre de l'équipe, en l'occurence Georges, était séparé de deux autres.

Georges était en A soit la classe trois étages au-dessus et Dave et lui en D.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Vu les talons qui résonnaient, ce n'était pas Dave. La personne s'arrêta à côté de lui. Une voix qu'il reconnut facilement tellement elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention.

- Bonjour Artemis, salua sensuellement Amélia.

Derrière la porte de sa case, Artemis afficha une grimace, vaguement ennuyé. Pourquoi cherchait-elle toujours à le séduire? Il ferma la porte en lui adressant un sourire aimable.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Amélia.

- Alors, quel effet ça te fait?

Artemis cligna des yeux avec imcompréhension.

- Quoi qui me fait quel effet?

- Tu n'es pas allé sur le site de l'école pendant les vacances? Apparemment non, vu que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. En tant que fille numéro un sur la liste des garçons, laisse-moi te dire que tu es le numéro un sur celle des filles. Et j'espère que le fait d'avoir le même titre nous permettra de nous rapprocher et qu'un jour on pourrait...

- Mais je comprends pas.

Amélia interrompit sa tirade en regardant Artemis avec interrogation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas?

- Pourquoi on m'a choisi? Je parle à aucune fille ici.

- Ben, on te trouve mignon.

Artemis haussa un sourcil en plissant les yeux.

- Mignon?

- Très mignon quand tu grognes.

- Très mignon, grogna Artemis.

- Et terriblement adorable quand tu fais cette moue vexée.

Il se détourna légèrement en croisant les bras et afficha une moue vexée.

- Tu vois! Celle-là justement! Alors, à propos de ma proposition...

- J'vous dérange peut-être?

Ils se retournèrent pour se trouver face à Dave. Il se tourna vers Amélia avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je vois que je dérange une personne mais que j'en sauve une autre.

Amélia lui envoya un regard noir en croisant les bras avant de partir.

- J'aimerais avoir ton talent pour lui clouer le bec, avoua Artemis.

- Tu vois, tout ça c'est le résultat d'années à défendre un frère trop fragile.

- Georges? Pas assez fort pour se défendre? Ça j'arrive pas à le croire.

- Georges et moi nous complétons. Je suis la tête, il est les muscles, dit Dave en ouvrant la porte de classe.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est si mauvais à l'école, résonna Artemis en entrant.

* * *

- D'après toi, chaton, avec quoi ils ont fait les boulettes de viande, demanda Georges.

- J'espère que c'est vraiment avec de la viande, commenta Artemis qui regardait son plat d'un air déductif.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'occupe de ce problème de math, non, proposa Dave.

- Problème de math? Mais c'est ce code à la... aïe!

Georges fut coupé par le coude d'Artemis.

- Le but est d'arriver à zéro.

Artemis et Georges échangèrent un regard complètement largué. Cette équation était illogique sans les variables.

- On va juste en parler dans une chambre ce soir. Ok?

* * *

- Alors, vous dites que le sujet Artemis Fowl 2 a complètement retrouvé la mémoire?

- S'il vous plaît Foaly, ne parlez pas de lui de cette façon. Je sais que vous êtes heureux de le ravoir parmi nous, dit le capitaine Short.

- Et vous avez raison. Mais il ne faut pas trop le montrer. Julius lui n'est pas content.

- Le Commandant croyait s'être débarrassé d'un problème pour le Peuple. Il a eu une mention d'honneur pour ça. Et depuis l'effacement de mémoire, il vire moins au rouge. Il a peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas être content.

Holly alla s'asseoir sur un coin non-occupé de bureau.

- Mais je suppose que pour vous, c'est une bonne nouvelle, demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Foaly finit sa carotte avant de sourire.

- Bien sûr! Je viens de retrouver le seul être qui me comprenne, dit Foaly en faisant une pose théatrale.

- Eurgh... Morceaux de carotte coincés entre les dents, gémit-elle en détournant la tête.

Cela lui permit de voir le visage d'Artemis qui attendait patiemment qu'ils finissent de parler.

- Artemis, s'exclama-t-elle.

Foaly se figea puis regarda l'écran à son tour.

- Fowl! Je suis content de vous revoir, dit-il.

- Moi aussi M. Foaly. Et vous avez quelque chose entre les dents, l'informa Artemis.

Foaly mit une main devant sa bouche et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans un tas. Holly le regarda faire en riant. Elle tourna un regard plein de culpabilité à l'écran.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé durant la Veille.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me demander l'origine de Mulch et des pièces pour Cubie T. J'allais devoir leur dire un jour.

Artemis fit une pause pendant laquelle il sembla réfléchir. On entendit Tweedie croasser près du micro. Foaly se redressa au bruit. Un bout de bec apparut au coin de l'écran.

- Je me posais une question. Il vous arrive de demander à des agents de constamment surveiller des lieux?

-Quels genre de lieux, demanda-telle alors qu'elle échangeait un regard avec Foaly.

- Aaah... Je sais pas. Un musée à Rio de Janeiro peut-être, proposa-t-il innocemment en tassant Tweedie.

Holly et Foaly échangèrent un autre regard.

- Je ne crois pas. Non. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça, le questionna Foaly.

Une légère rougeur s'étendit sur les pommettes d'Artemis.

- Simple curio...

Mais il fut interrompu par le fracas d'une porte bruyamment ouverte. Artemis parut surpris avant que son visage ne laisse place à de la colère.

- Georges! Frapper avant d'entrer, tu connais pas?

- Mais y'a Dave qui est méchant avec moi. Y veut pas manger les sushis que je nous ai commandés.

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas manger de _tes_ sushis. J'aime pas les sushis! Je hais le poisson cru, se défendit Dave.

-Même pas vrai! T'en a mangé à la fête de Grand-Mère, fit Georges en s'approchant d'Artemis.

- Ils étaient végétariens, répliqua Dave.

- Et moi j'suis du poulet rôti.

Georges s'accroupit à côté d'Artemis et lui présenta une petite boîte emballée, se présentant ainsi à la caméra.

- Du coup, Arty de mon cœur, on les mange ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'un dîner aux chandelles avec moi te plairait. Aller! Tu en meurs d'envie, souffla Georges en haussant suggestivement les sourcils

- Georges.., gémit Artemis, rouge d'embarras. Ôte _ta_ main de _ma_ cuisse!

- Ben quoi? Faut bien que je m'appuies quelque part.

Georges se tourna vers l'écran sans enlever la dite main.

- The Sims! J'ignorais que tu jouais à ce genre de jeu. Y'a ton bonhomme qui nous regarde bêtement et il a quelque chose entre les dents.

- Descends ta main. Pitié, le supplia un Artemis encore plus rouge.

Dave apparut dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

- Ce n'est pas en torturant Art que tu vas m'avoir. Tiens, tu as une conversation avec l'elfe. Vous à côté, vous avez quelque chose entre les dents, avertit-il.

- Je crois qu'on va reprendre la conversation un autre jour, s'excusa Artemis en mettant fin à la communication.

Holly et Foaly regardèrent l'écran noir hébétés. Holly montra les premiers signes de fou rire.

- Ça, c'était la scène la plus étrange que j'ai vue, pouffa Holly entre deux rires.

- Je dois avouer qu'elle était assez bizarre, affirma Foaly.

Après un moment, ils arrêtèrent de rire pour se plonger dans leurs pensées.

-Artemis semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'aucune fée ne soit près d'un musée à Rio de Janeiro. Vous croyez qu'il va y faire son prochain vol, insinua Holly.

- Je ne sais pas, Fowl reste Fowl. Il pourrait chercher à nous attirer dans un piège.

- Pourquoi? Les Dark Angels n'ont rien à faire des FAR. Et puis, Artemis a dit que les deux autres connaissaient Mulch. Peut-être les accompagne-t-il dans leurs cambriolages. Ça serait un moyen d'en savoir plus sur eux, insista encore Holly.

- Sûrement. Mais je crois que ça sera dangereux aussi, avisa Foaly. D'un autre côté, les FAR ne peuvent pas perdre une telle chance. Il faudra en parler à Julius.

* * *

- Et pourquoi au juste? Il y a toute une association derrière elle!

- La règle dit qu'il faut se débarrasser du témoin direct.

- Elle est ridicule, cette règle!

- Chat, tu as déjà eu une semaine. T'en veux une autre? Non? Alors, on ne discute pas les ordres.

_"Faites qu'ils la ratent."

* * *

_

Trois ombres marchèrent l'une derrière l'autre jusqu'à la bâtisse. Elles grimpèrent en silence l'escalier de secours pour se rendre sur le toit. L'une d'elles défit rapidement la grille d'aération et la plus petite s'y glissa en premier. Ils rampèrent pendant un bout de temps avant que celle de devant ne s'arrête. Elle regarda un instant à travers la grille sous elle puis abaissa le micro de son casque devant sa bouche.

- Cobra, il y a un gardien dans la salle, chuchota Chat au micro.

Cobra regarda sa montre.

- D'après les informations de l'éclaireur, ce gardien devrait partir dans quelques minutes. En partant, il activera le système de sécurité. Il faudra donc le désactiver.

Chat ne rajouta rien. Ils attendirent que le gardien sorte de la pièce. Chat avança un peu pour permettre à Cobra d'enlever la grille. Aigle attacha une corde autour de la taille de Chat. Celui-ci sortit du tuyau et essaya de monter sur le tube circulaire qui formait le système d'aération. Quand il réussit, il se tira jusqu'à une poutre qui accrochait le tube au plafond. Il s'y attacha à l'aide d'une autre corde. Il secoua celle qui le reliait à Aigle pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Aigle et Cobra grimpèrent à leur tour.

Cobra se tira jusqu'au mur contournant avec habilité les poutres. Arrivé au bout, il accrocha un poids au bout d'une corde et le lança de sorte que la corde fasse le tour du tuyau. Il fit un nœud solide et s'attacha. Il se descendit à la hauteur du panneau de contrôle plus bas tout en restant suspendu dans le vide. L'éclaireur avait dit que les planchers avaient des détecteurs. Il observa le panneau avant de contacter les deux autres.

- Mauvaise nouvelle! On ne pourra pas désactiver tout le système de la salle. Le gardien du hall a une connexion avec tous les systèmes du musée. Si toute une salle se désactive, il va avoir des doutes.

- Mais, si on éteint que la sécurité de l'œuf, il pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'un dysfonctionnement dans les circuits. Il viendra voir seul plutôt que de déranger ses collèges en pause. Le temps qu'il traverse tout le musée, on pourra prendre l'œuf et retourner dans le tuyau. On essaie, suggéra Chat.

- Ça pourrait marcher. Il n'y a qu'un gardien réellement actif à cette heure.

Aigle hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Chat détacha la corde qui le reliait à la poutre et la donna à Aigle pour qu'il s'attache. Il attendit un moment puis se jeta dans le vide. Sa chute s'arrête juste au dessus de la vitrine de l'objet qu'ils devaient voler.

D'après Papa, il s'agissait d'un oeuf en or massif dans lequel on avait incrusté plusieurs pierres précieuses. Le client l'avait voulu pour des raisons personnelles. Chat doutait qu'il fasse la collection d'œufs artisanaux.

Il fit le signal à Cobra pour qu'il désactive l'alarme. En des gestes précis, il souleva de son vitrine, prit l'œuf, le mit dans une pochette de son sac, posa une carte à la place de l'œuf et replaça la vitrine. Il se laissa remonter par Aigle tandis que Cobra réactivait l'alarme. Chat et Aigle retournèrent dans le tuyau. Ils virent que Cobra avait réussi à faire de même à l'autre bout du tube. Ils attendirent en silence une scène qu'ils adoraient.

Le gardien ouvrit la porte et entra d'un pas discret. Les alarmes du plancher se déclenchèrent le faisait sursauter. Il se tourna vers un panneau de contrôle et y glissa une carte. Le vacarme cessa immédiatement. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où le système avait été signalé défaillant. Au lieu de l'objet habituel, il y avait une petite carte. Le dessin d'un serpent avec des petites ailes au niveau du cou et des yeux en forme d'empreinte de patte couvrait la face de la carte. Il la prit et lut le verso.

_**Félicitations! **_

_**Vous venez d'être cambriolé par les Dark Angels.**_

_**Bonne fin de soirée! **_

Il se prit la tête dans une main en soupirant.

- Oh mi Dios...

Ses supérieurs allaient le virer.

_"Pourquoi moi?"

* * *

_

- Vous avez vu sa tête quand il lisait la carte, ricana Aigle.

- Et son «Oh mi Dios» désespéré, ajouta Cobra.

- Une autre innocente victime des Dark Angels, quoi, résuma Chat qui s'étirait les bras à l'arrière de la voiture. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il glapit sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Cobra.

- Je viens de toucher quelque chose de chaud. Et mou.

À ces mots, le capitaine Short apparut.

- Ce n'est pas si mou que ça, s'écria Short.

Aigle, qui conduisait, échangea un regard avec Chat par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur. Chat paraissait déconcerté.

- Mais, il a touché quoi?

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, répondit-elle avec hargne.

- Mais si, renchérit Chat.

- Trouve une place où stationner, souffla Cobra au micro.

Chat savait que le message était destiné à Aigle mais il l'avait tout de même entendu.

_"Que vont-ils faire? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai touché?"_

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un terrain vague qui servait de champ de construction. Artemis et Holly étaient engagés dans une conversation dans laquelle elle essayait de deviner la cachette de Mulch.

- Si je disais le Sud, dit Holly en sortant de l'automobile.

- Ça dépend, expliqua Artemis en s'appuyant sur le toit. Le sud d'un pays ou du monde?

- Abruti, s'exclama-t-elle en s'élevant soudainement du sol.

Puis elle commença à redescendre par petits coups. Artemis contourna l'auto pour la trouver en train de tapoter ses ailes.

- Problème de carburant?

- On dirait, soupira Holly. Mais au moins, il y a un tunnel pas loin. Retournons à notre nain. La température, elle est comment?

- Ça dépend aussi. Parfois chaude, parfois froide.

- Donc, il est dans la zone de climat tempéré?

Artemis sembla perdu dans ses pensées puis il posa des yeux moqueurs sur Holly.

-Pas vraiment... En fait, c'est que son chauffage et sa climatisation sont complètement déréglés.

Holly était sur le point de l'étrangler. Elle allait justement le faire mais Aigle arriva pour leur parler.

- Art, tu prends une pause. Je crois qu'on a un pneu crevé. Cobra et moi, on va vérifier ça. Vas t'asseoir quelque part.

Il retourna à la voiture où l'attendait Cobra. Artemis les avait vus discuter tout à l'heure mais la conversation lui avait été refusée. Il savait que ça avait rapport avec Holly. Il s'assit sur une pyramide de tubes de ciment solidement attachés. Holly s'assit plus haut pour être à la même hauteur.

- Dîtes-moi, Artemis, commença-t-elle. Qui est le chef?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire qui il est mais sachez qu'on l'appelle Papa, répondit-il par automatisme.

- Non, je veux dire... entre vous trois.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de chef. Si on te demande gentiment de faire quelque chose, tu le fais.

- C'est pour ça que Georges a utilisé votre surnom. Pour marquer un pied d'égalité?

- Non, c'était une sorte de code. «Je me permets de t'appeler par ton surnom parce que je sais qu'il n'y a aucune personne qui peut nous entendre donc tu peux te reposer n'importe où sauf dans l'auto.»

Artemis prit une grande inspiration parce que la phrase avait été longue.

- Hé bien, c'est fou ce qu'un seul mot peut signifier, commenta Holly.

Elle leva la tête pour observer le ciel. Artemis fit de même.

- La lune est presque pleine, remarqua-t-il. Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir maintenir votre Bouclier assez longtemps?

- Je suis encore au maximum de mes capacités. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ces temps-ci. Parfois, on croirait que vous avez emporté la criminalité avec vous en nous quittant.

Artemis allait répondre mais il se sentit tiré loin d'Holly. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'exclamer qu'une main était posée sur sa bouche.

Holly s'étonna du silence de Fowl. Elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle s'arrêta en sentant le tube bouger sous elle. Inquiète, elle posa pied à terre et ce fut à ce moment que les tubes commencèrent à tomber sur elle. Elle se mit à courir espérant qu'elle ne serait pas écrasée. Mais les tubes roulaient de plus en plus vite. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de descendre une pente. Soit elle se laissait emporter dans la pente, tombait et se faisait écraser, soit elle ne courrait pas assez vite et se faisait touours écraser. Elle essaya de courir à la diagonale pour échapper au champ d'écrasement mais ça la ralentit plus qu'autre chose.

«Holly, vos ailes!», elle entendit vaguement dire Foaly. Elle essaya de démarrer les ailes et après quelques tapes, elle s'éleva assez haut pour surmonter les tubes. Elle vola rapidement loin d'eux avant de tomber durement au sol. Elle avait mal au postérieur mais au moins elle n'était pas écrasée. Elle remonta la pente jusqu'où les tubes étaient. Ils y étaient tout passés. Elle regarda la corde qui aurait due retenir les tubes. La corde était en acier. Elle aurait due tenir pourtant... Elle détailla un des bouts. La séparation était nette et précise. On l'avait coupée!

- Artemis, elle héla au loin.

Elle le chercha aux alentours et vit que la voiture avait disparu.

- Artemis..., dit-elle de nouveau d'une voix plus petite et chevrotante.

_"Il... n'a pas fait ça... n'est-ce pas?"_

Elle serra les poings en fermant fortement les yeux.

-Vous aviez raison Foaly. Fowl reste Fowl.

_"Cet ignoble être de boue!"_

Pourquoi se sentait-elle trahie?

* * *

relit

pourquoi j'aime juste la fin alors que c'est la partie la plus sombre

°petite voix d'Evil : parce que je t'influence!°

--

relit la scène des sushis "Et moi je suis du poulet rôti!"

D'où sort cette phrase?

Dave qui passait pas là : bat des bras comme un oiseau cot cot cot cot!

je vois... toujours pas

Désolée pour le cliché de la corde :

On l'avait coupée!

Lecteurs prennent une grande inspiration sonore OH!

tan tantan taaaaan!

Et je répète (pour ceux qui lis DDD) que j'ai un livejournal. Le lien est sur mon profil. Vous pouvez m'y encourager, me menacer (mais des bonnes menaces hein) et/ou me réveiller. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour la suite parce que là ça commence vraiment!


End file.
